Monkey D Dragons past & Luffy's Birth
by gamergirl2018
Summary: Will Luffy finally meet his father and will he learn news about his mother in their younger years and when they meet they have a very special bond. And Dragon hear about his loves heritage and where she comes from.
1. Chapter 1- Breaking News

Monkey D. Dragon's past & Luffy's Birth

Disclaimer: One piece is created by Eiichiro Oda, this is a non profit Fan-fiction support the actual release

Chapter 1 : _The beginning Straw hats travel to a secret island_

 _Where: In the second half of the GrandLine_

 _Time: After time skip_

 _Age: Luffy 19 years old_

Meanwhile on the Straw Hats pirate ship were the whole crew does their traveling and adventures together.

"Luffy where are you?" Sanji yells

"Up here what do you need sanji?" Luffy says

Sanji runs upstairs and says "look at this it's a map from your brother Sabo it looks like he's telling us how to get to their top secret island Baltigo". Then Sanji looked at the bottom of the map "it also says "Monkey D. Dragon would like to meet with Luffy".

Sanji and Luffy both look up at each other they said "Huh!".

"What! my Dad wants to see me!" Luffy says

Sanji says "oh look it says it's urgent whatever that means."

Sanji looks at luffy worriedly and says "Luffy? What are you thinking?"

Luffy says "oh sanji I didn't know you were worried about me but thanks".

Sanji says madly "I'm not worried about you I'm just wondering about your answer"

Luffy said "well it's pretty obvious we need to go let's get ready to head towards baltigo."

Sanji goes downstairs to the rest of the crew and tells them that the whole crew is headed towards Baltigo.

Luffy says "Guy's raise the sails Baltigo here we come."

2 weeks later...

Luffy says "guys Baltigo is in sight I repeat Baltigo is in sight."

Nami says "yeah that's Baltigo all right this map is right the the mark."

The ship stops luffy is the first one to get off the ship "wow it's so windy here I like it "Luffy says.

The rest of the straw hats said "wow this place is different from what were used to".

Luffy see's a person coming and says "look who it is it's Sabo"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2- Luffy meets Dragon

_Chapter 2: Luffy and Dragons first meeting_

Sabo says hello Luffy and the rest of his crew this is koala the Fish man Karate Substitute and Hack. We are all members of the revolutionary army come this way to our Headquarters we will show you guys to our boss the revolutionist Monkey D Dragon also known as your father Luffy.

"Yeah my grandpa told me about him but I wonder what he looks like luffy says".

Koala says "hey Robin it's been a long time since we've seen you I've missed you"

Robin says I've missed you too koala I was last here during the 2 years I trained here.

Koala says "that's right lets go inside the headquarters".

Sabo says by the way Luffy I've given your father reports about you to tell him how you were doing to be honest he was quite surprised about how you were doing but were glad your still alive.

Luffy says oh how I beat Doflamingo yeah that was a very epic battle.

Sabo says "oh heres the entrance you guys can go in first".

"Wow this place is very cool luffy" says.

"Come this way Luffy the rest of you go with Koala" Sabo says

"What is this room Sabo?" luffy asked

"It is you fathers room where he hangs out most of the time."

"Hello son" dragon says

Luffy looks over at the desk and see's him "whoa your my father luffy exclaimed."

Yes I am and I am very pleased to see that you are well Sabo thanks for doing your job you are excused Dragon says

"Yes sir" Sabo says and then he leaves the room.

"Luffy I have some things to discuss with you please you may sit in that seat there dragon said."

Luffy sits down in the seat "okay I am ready."

"First off would you like to form an alliance with the revolutionary army?"

Luffy made a shocked impression, "okay let's do an alliance then the two shook hands together."

Okay next "I wouldn't normally talk about this to anyone else but do you want to know who your Mother is?"

Luffy went quiet for a moment and said "my mother I have a mother?"

"Yes you do would you like to hear about my past my son?"

"Yeah I would love to" luffy says

"Okay get ready because it isn't a easy to talk about it." End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3- Dragon meets Luffys mother 1

Chapter 3: Dragon meets Luffy's Mother part 1

The time was 20 years ago in the Goa Kingdom Dragon was 18 years old he lived outside of High Town and he just wanted to have a friend because he was so lonely, and nobody was allowed to go near the royal castle of Goa Kingdom. Dragon thought he could sneak into high town and find himself a friend.

Dragon walked near the castle without the royal guards noticing him when he saw a women about his age. She was about 1 year younger than him.

He said "hello my name is Dragon what is yours?" as he looked down at her while she was wearing a white cloak with black hair.

She said my name is Isabella she said "nice to meet you it is often so lonely in the castle you are the first commoner that I met. My parents don't like it when I sneak out but I'm glad that I met you, you know what lets go some place else the guards will most likely get word that I escaped and come searching for me.

Dragon looked shocked and said "wait a minute did you say castle and you said that you are royalty?"

Isabella replied "yeah I'll tell you more when we are away from here."

Isabella and Dragon went through the woods to Dadan's hideout Isabella said "this place should be good."

Dragon asked "c-could you tell me more about your life style?"

Isabella turned and said "yeah it's best I do I should tell you the whole thing, yes I am a noble of the highest rank I'm the kings daughter, however I didn't chose this life I don't even want to stay in the castle I just want to live a normal life as a commoner. My father expects me to keep the royal family going by studying but I don't want it."

Dragon looked at her worriedly and said "don't worry I can help you out with that."

Isabella looked up at him and said "thank you so much I don't know how to thank you"

You being here is good enough thanks for me I finally have a friend I can talk to"dragon said and then she hugged him.

Dragon thought "She seems like a very nice person"

"It seems like the princess of Goa Kingdom has escaped" a guard said.

"oh no it seems the guards this far away from the castle already know I escaped my parents must really want me back that badly" Isabella said.

"Don't worry I will protect you Isabella" dragon said.

"She smiled back at him you know I really like you" Isabella said.

Dragon looked at her and said "I like you too."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4- Dragon meets Luffys mother 2

Chapter 4: Dragon meets Luffy's Mother part 2

"Isabella lets go to the windmill village for a couple weeks they don't put their guards way out there." Dragon exclaims

Yeah that seems like a good place to go, looks very peaceful there but how do we get past those guards there?" Isabella says

Dragon thinks for a minute, "wait I have pepper spray on me if I spray it at them and beat them it shouldn't be a problem right?"

Yeah I guess but please be careful, Isabella looks over Huh he's already beaten them what is going on here?"

"How on the earth did you do that so fast?" Isabella exclaims

"Well I learned how to be a good fighter from my dad." Dragon says

"Who is your dad exactly?" Isabella asks

"Garp the Vice Admiral" Dragon says

"Did you just say Garp?" the same one that is very famous for his fists.

"yep that's the one" dragon says

"Oh my" Isabella says shockingly

"Now we can leave this place" Dragon said

As Isabella and Dragon run through the forest, Isabella suddenly stops and says "Dragon?"

"Yeah what is it" Dragon says

"I think that I'm falling in love with you" Isabella says nervously

Dragon looks back at her and says "you know what that's funny I was just about to tell you the same thing when we were at windmill village."

They both kneeled down at each other and then they kissed

They got back up while holding hands and they both ran through the forest until they reached windmill village

"were here" Dragon said

"Isabella I'm gonna go check us into a hotel wait here honey" Dragon said

While Isabella waited she grabbed some snack at a nearby stand.

"Were you waiting long?" Dragon asked

"Not at all" Isabella replied

Dragon smiled at her and then he kissed her on the cheek, then picked her up and said, Come on let's go into the hotel room.

When they entered Isabella had a shocked face and said "Dragon?"

"Yeah" "What is it?" Dragon asked

"This room is huge" she then smiled and said "it's wonderful though thank you" then, Isabella hugged dragon.

Later that night at 9:00 pm Isabella said "Dragon?"

"Yes" Dragon replied

"How do you feel about starting a family?" Isabella asked

"You mean having a child?" Dragon replied

"Yes" Said Isabella

Dragon looked back at her and said "I would love to!"

Isabella smiled

The next morning…

Dragon woke up early and looked back at Isabella who was sleeping next to him and smiled at her, and kissed her on the lips.

He then said, "we are finally starting a family."

Isabella suddenly woke up.

Dragon looked at her and asked "what's wrong?"

"Feeling sick" she replied then ran into the bathroom

Dragon comforted her by rubbing her back and asked "pregnancy symptoms right?"

Isabella smiled and said "yeah"

Dragon smiled and said "I'm gonna go get a pregnancy test to make sure be right back."

Isabella says "okay"

A couple minutes after Dragon left a guard comes in Isabella looks and says oh no

"How did you guys find me?" Isabella exclaims

"It wasn't to hard this was the most likely place you would be without any guards in the area" The guard says

"Now I need you to come with me Princess Isabella"

Isabella exclaims "can I just leave a note for my love?"

"Who is your love exactly?" The guard asks

"Monkey D Dragon" she replied

"Garps son?" The guard asked

"Yes" Isabella says

"He is not fit" the guard replies

"Why" she asked

"He is a commoner which means you can't be with him you are royalty."

"What?" I should be with anyone I want she exclaims

"Sorry that's not how royalty works Young Princess" The guard says

"But I am pregnant already" Isabella exclaims

"What! Your father won't like this one bit come with me now" The guard says madly

Isabella left the note that says... **Dear Dragon, a guard has taken me back to the royal palace, and take me back to my father please if you receive this message come help me also my father won't like what I have to say to him p.s I love you very much come to the entrance of the palace on the north side, Sincerely Isabella Carter**

 **An hour later Dragon comes back and reads the note…**

"The king will answer to me next I'm going to be a father no-one is going to take that away from me." Dragon says

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5- Dragon Storms Castle

Chapter 5 – Dragon Storms Goa Kingdom Castle

Dragon walks towards the north side of the castle and using his Conquerors Haki makes all the soldiers pass out.

Dragon: "Isabella where are you?"

Isabella "Over here honey"

Isabella is talking to her father but it isn't a good conversation

Dragon walks over to her and hugs her

Isabella yells "what's so wrong with me being with a commoner I love him"

King: "You are royalty Isabella you can't be with him"

Isabella: "Your gonna have to deal with it father I'm Pregnant"

King: "What! that brings shame upon our family's name"

Isabella: "What can I say that will change your mind?"

King: Nothing, "However it can't be helped I can only accept this you will be allowed to give birth to the child."

Both Dragon and Isabella started to smile but then...

King: "You may give birth to the child however, after it is born Isabella you may never meet with your love or your child again."

Dragon had a shocked face "excuse me what did you just say?"

King: "you heard me commoner You will never see your love again and that child will be without a mother."

King: "And Isabella if you refuse I will have no choice but to have the guards kill that child"

Isabella began to have tears "No! " Isabella fell to the floor

King: And Isabella after you have met these terms you will be punished for associating with him at all for 20 years in your bedroom.

Isabella: I Accept your terms

Dragon : "What but Isabella you'll be stuck in your bedroom for 20 years are you really okay with that?"

Isabella: "It's fine" Isabella then smiled at him "as long we have a family our child I'll be the happiest mother in the world."

King: "Very well good decision Isabella I will see you in about 10 months you may leave now"

Dragon looks at the king very madly "how dare he"

Isabella: "Even though I might not be free I want our child to be free the last thing I would ever want is our child not to be free I want it to make choices of it's own free will."

Dragon: "Okay but Someday, I promise you they will watch as I change the world and wait until that day you will be free again."

Isabella smiles then she kisses him and then they make out while blushing.

Dragon picks her up come on let's leave this castle

Meanwhile back at windmill village 20 years ago...

Dragon: "Isabella how come you never talk about your mother?"

Isabella got a shocked face "well she was nice just like me but, she was killed" as Isabella started crying Dragon asked by who?

Isabella: My Father, The king of Goa Kingdom! As Isabella was getting really sad.

Dragon got a shocked face and said what! "how can you stand him?"

Isabella I can't I don't even like him I saw him kill her with my own eyes and he controls my daily life, and everything I do.

Dragon: "I can't believe it your own father killed your mother, but why?"

Isabella: "because she was too nice like me and she liked the commoners so much"

Isabella: "I fear he might do the same thing to me." Isabella sobbed

Dragon: "Don't worry I will protect you , our child and what we have together."

Isabella: "Thanks Dragon it seems your the only person I can connect with"

Isabella: "I have a question how about your mother Dragon"

Dragon: Looked confused umm well I don't know her all I know shortly after I was born my father Garp took me in.

Isabella: "ah oh by the way I thought of names for the baby depending on the gender if it's a girl Lucy"

Dragon: "Good name but what if it's a boy"

Isabella smiled "you'll like this if it's a boy Luffy"

Dragon: "Oh I love it Luffy good boy name"

Dragon "oh by the way look at this newspaper read this article."

Isabella made a funny face "um honey it's upside down" as Isabella laughed

Dragon realized and goes "oh sorry honey."

Isabella: "It says the world government is going to search the Goa Kingdom for royals obeying their rules what!" But if they come here they'll find out that were together and in the royalty book it's a punishment suited by death."

Dragon: "What we must hide you somewhere but where."

Isabella: Heres fine they don't come to this part of the island and besides if we leave our child will be at risk because if we break our promise to the king he will be very mad."

Dragon: "That's true"

Isabella: let's go have a picnic Dragon oh and here it's a crystal it will protect our baby when it is born and it shows my life force if something bad happens to me it will tell you, it is a very powerful stone it is capable of destroying the world if used by evil intent but I know our child will use it for good." Let's go on that picnic now! End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragon and Isabella ,Picnic

Chapter 6 – Dragon and Isabella have Picnic

Isabella: "I'll go get the food inside be right back."

Dragon: "Okay I'll wait here honey"

Isabella comes back with the food and starts moaning in pain "ow ow"

Dragon: "Oh my are you okay Isabella"

Isabella: Oh it's okay it's just where the baby is getting bigger, I can't lift a whole lot of things and my back is starting to hurt."

As Isabella sat down dragon rubbed her back and said "don't worry I'll comfort you."

Isabella: "Oh you still have the crystals right?"

Dragon: "Oh you mean the one for our baby right?"

Isabella: Yeah listen it was passed down my family for century's and with it comes great responsibility, It has many powers I'll right them down on a paper for our child."

Isabella hands Dragon the papers here you go and on it, it contains a letter to our child when he is old enough to understand."

Dragon: "He?"

Isabella: ever since I was born I've had clairvoyance I am able to see the future, and I can see it's gonna be a boy. Also the last thing I need to tell you as for the crystal it can make the person that uses it come back to life that means being reborn again, However it means erasing all the persons memories as well but it must be last resort and also the stone originated from the moon it is the only stone in existence. Oh the very last thing here this one is for you it's a ring put it on your finger it is a tiny shard of the crystal my father doesn't know I have them and he might know soon.

Isabella: Here I'll put Luffy's crystal on a necklace but once it's placed on someone it can never come off even if you try to pull it, it's indestructible and if a enemy try's to take it, it will attack them.

I truly love you both you and our baby give me hope that someday I will be free thank you for that, for the first time in my life I'm actually happy, oh lets take a picture together and we will take one right after Luffy's born before I have to leave.

Dragon, Dragon looked sad for a moment and said " I love you and I promise I will make sure our child is save they hugged then took a picture, And i'll have a copy and you'll have a copy too, Isabella.

Isabella: "Oh and about the crystals when you wear them you'll be the strongest in the universe no one will be able to beat you or Luffy."

Dragon nodded and smiled and said " thanks Isabelle I will get you back again someday and destroy the government so you can be free of this cursed rule, and I'll make sure Luffy is free too."

Isabella: "Thanks, That's all I want for our son."

Dragon: "And i'll protect him with my life I promise then Dragon kissed her."

Dragon and Isabella held hands, Dragon put out a blanket to have them lay on while they had sandwiches, Isabella made a scrapbook of their young days for Luffy and Dragon to look at, She said done! "Here I made this for you and Luffy to look at."

Dragon looked at it then smiled at her.

Dragon: "Come on let's go inside and sleep"

Isabella and Dragon fell asleep through the whole night

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7- Luffy Born

Chapter 7: Luffy's Born

Isabella laid on the same bed and said "you know what the average life span of my royal family is?"

Dragon: "Uh no aren't you human?"

Isabella: I am human but being around the crystals gives people eternal youth that means being young forever, however some people it is hard for them to be young so when Luffy is old enough I want you to place on him like a necklace, If that happens then it won't effect other people around him, it's because the necklace itself is very powerful it can control the range of it's effects so that's why if you have it on a necklace or a ring it will only effect one person and I want that person to be Luffy.

Isabella: But back to my question, My family can live up to a thousand years that is the minimum lifespan with the crystal and if it isn't around my family they won't have youth forever."

Isabella: I wasn't going to tell you about this because I thought someday you might be forced to do it, but the crystal can also erase a persons memory if you don't want them to remember something."

Dragon: "I see, but how come you know so much about the crystal?"

Isabella: My mother told me when she was still alive."

Dragon "Oh"

Isabella: "Now let's go to bed I love you."

Dragon: "love you too"

7 Months later...

Isabella wakes up and all of the sudden she gets a sharp pain...

Isabella: Ahhh...

Dragon: "What's wrong?"

Isabella: "My water just broke"

Dragon: "What but he's 3 months early"

Isabella: "I know but I guess it's okay he's fully developed by now."

Dragon: "PUSH!"

Isabella: "Ahhh"

Dragon: "One more should do it"

As Isabella makes the last push Luffy pops out...

Isabella hears the cries of her child

Isabella "aww he's so cute"

Isabella: "Here Dragon hold your son"

Dragon: "I'm so relieved I get to finally hold our son"

Dragon: "And his mother did a amazing job"

They took a picture of Luffy Dragon and Isabella together and Isabella put it in her photo book.

Isabella: "I know honey things are so new for you just being born into the world but I promise Mommy's gonna make your future the best in the whole world"

Dragon smiled at his wonderful family and kissed Luffy on the forehead and said "I'm gonna be the best father and give you a wonderful future of Freedom"

3 years later...

:Luffy 3 years old

Isabella: "Look he looks so happy, but that might not last for him."

Dragon: "Oh you mean your father and what do you mean it might not last for him?"

Isabella listen Dragon I want you to promise me something when this is all over I want you to erase Luffy's memory"

Dragon: "What why?"

Isabella: "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen that I don't want him seeing it would traumatize him for life and it would break his beautiful smile"

Dragon: Wait, what tell me I need to know"

Isabella: "Just promise me"

Dragon: "Okay I promise"

Luffy: "Mommy, Daddy look I caught a butterfly" then Luffy smiled

Isabella: That's wonderful honey um can I ask you something Luffy?"

Luffy: "Yeah"

Isabella: "What is the most thing you want?"

Luffy: "Um there's actually two things I want to be free, and I want family."

Isabella smiled and said "Luffy always go after your dreams no matter what"

Then Luffy smiled and ran off to go play in the field.

Then, the kingdoms guards started coming down the path...

Isabella: "Luffy come here please"

Luffy came from out of the woods

King: What's this daughter your kid is 3 years old that's the violation of the terms I said in 10 months after the kid was born you would come with me but some how he's 3 now explain yourself."

Isabella: "He was born 3 months earlier than expected sorry father"

Isabella's father's face turned black and said "if you can't follow the rules and to be honest I was going to kill you anyway you're a disgrace to the royal family"

Dragon: "What how dare you say that is Isabella"

King: "Silence Commoner"

The king pulled out a gun and shot Isabella through the chest and the king left

Isabella's blood went onto Luffy's face and went into despair and started crying.

Dragon ran over to Isabella and looked very worried.

Isabella: "Dragon listen I want you to erase Luffy's memory right now"

Dragon took the crystal and put it over Luffy's head and it went inside his body and Luffy fell unconscious and Dragon grabbed him before he fell to the ground

Dragon: "Okay I did it look"

Isabella's voice started getting lower and said I know that I'm dying but... I'm just glad Luffy's safe with you... when he's old enough the crystal will come out when it's ready and he can use whenever he likes the crystal will protect him forever...

Dragon: I can't loose you.. Dragon started crying I don't know what to do without you

Isabella: Just keep living to the fullest.. I knew my... father would... betray me someday... just protect luffy for me that's all I ask …. One last thing... before … I die... I love you...

then on that rainy day Isabella Passed away and Dragon cried for hours and he took his son to Garp so he could make the revolutionary army... And left Isabella's grave stone on a hill in windmill village...

Garp: Are you sure about this you could miss the rest of Luffy's childhood..

Dragon: I need to do what need to be done the royal family will play for what they have done to Isabella and I will make the world government fall so I can finally see that Isabella rest's in peace.. Dragon leaves Wind Mill Village...

End... Of Chapter, Next Chapter will be back to the original story when Luffy talked to his father... Hope you enjoyed...


	8. Chapter 8- Crystals True Form

Chapter 8: The Crystals True Form

Luffy looked shocked and said "wait I lost my memory and my mother."

Dragon: "Yeah it was for the best your mother and I loved you very much we would do anything to keep you safe unfortunately she isn't around anymore."

Dragon: "Until your crystal comes out can I ask that you and your crew stay here for a little while?"

Luffy: "Yeah of course"

Dragon: "You might slowly start seeing images of your mother here and there and I made sure that

only good memory's would come back."

Luffy: "Got it"

Dragon hugged Luffy and said "I can tell you have my personality but you do look like your mother."

Dragon: "Oh I have arranged a room for you to stay in"

Luffy: "Okay thanks a bunch dad oh by the way why do I still look young even though I'm 19 years old?"

Dragon: That is because of the crystal that's inside your body it gives you eternal youth it's what your mother wanted."

Dragon: However you can't tell this to anybody because if they get word that you have the most powerful object in the world inside you they will go high lengths to get it and experiment on you."

Dragon: Okay it's getting late you can go to bed and heres you sleep clothes."

Luffy: "Goodnight dad love you"

Dragon: "Love you too son"

Luffy puts his pajamas on and begins to fall asleep and begins dreaming and he see's his mother saying "I love you Luffy always remember that I'm always with you no matter what."

Luffy jumps out of his sleep and says was that my mother she looked so nice and she didn't deserve to be killed then Luffy goes back to sleep.

Luffy woke up the next morning and got dressed

Sabo: "Hey Luffy want to hang out with us outside?"

Luffy: "Sure"

Koala: A Koala and Dragon are watching Sabo and Luffy hang out outside "Hey Dragon, what do you think about Luffy's memory?"

Dragon: "Well it's been a week since Luffy has been here and no more memory's have appeared before him."

then Dragon thought for a moment and said "impossible it can't be."

Koala: "What is it Dragon is something wrong?"

Dragon: "No it's just maybe the reason is because before Luffy's Mother died she made sure most of Luffy's memory's wouldn't come back so he wouldn't remember what happened so he can keep smiling to his fullest in this case it might be best for him and so he wouldn't be sad" Dragon whispered in his head and said "Isabella thank you, you made sure Luffy wouldn't be sad over your death you truly were amazing"

Koala: "You and Luffy's mother must have had a very deep connection didn't you Dragon?"

Dragon: Indeed she was my only women I ever loved and I won't love anybody else and after I lost her I went into deep despair if Luffy got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself because he's my son and I promised her."

Meanwhile over where Luffy and Sabo were hanging out they were playing basketball

Sabo: "So Luffy I heard you don't remember the first 3 years of your life."

Luffy: "Yeah that's true but as long as I know she loved me and I know what she looked like that's all that matters"

All of the sudden a blast came towards Luffy and the crystal inside him activated after all these years and came out of him and a necklace went on his neck and locked and protected him by encasing him in ice.

Dragon: "Wow so that's what the crystal does and it's finally out and the blast was very strong.

Blackbeard: "And here I thought I could collect his bounty oh well I guess I can't even touch him"

Dragon got a angry expression on his face and said "Leave my son alone and leave this place now!"

Blackbeard: Oh that's right your Straw Hat Luffy's Father Monkey D. Dragon right?"

Dragon: "Yeah and how did you find this place?"

Blackbeard: "Oh that my underling Burgess fought Sabo in Dressrosa and he couldn't stand it so we thought might as well find the base and take away what's precious to him." whaha

Sabo: You will not have my only brother I'll protect him as the rest of the revolutionary's and the Straw hat Pirates."

Blackbeard: "So the Revolutionary Army covers pirates then"

Dragon: "I will only cover my son's crew they are a exception"

Usopp: "You guys might as well leave there's no way you can take on this many powerful people at once"

Blackbeard: "Oh really and are you the captain?"

Usopp: "No I'm not I'm stating the obvious"

Blackbeard: "Men attack!"

Dragon: "Evacuate to the ship Robin grab Luffy and bring him to the ship while he's still in the ice"

Robin: "Yes sir"

Dragon: "Were leaving to a safe place for now"

And so Dragon the rest of the Revolutionary Army and the Straw Hats evacuate to Dragon's ship sailing far away from Baltigo.

Koala: "Umm Dragon how can we get Luffy out of that state?"

Dragon: "Don't worry it will take a few hours theres no point in breaking it, it's indestructible."

Koala: "I see"

A few hours later on Dragon's ship Luffy got out of the frozen state.

Luffy: "Cough... Cough... Uhh what happened to me?"

Dragon: "Don't worry Luffy your crystal protected you from the blast"

Luffy: "My crystal what? Ahh I have a necklace cool"

Dragon: "It's very powerful make sure you get it's power under control first okay and we had to evacuate to the ship because of Blackbeard"

Luffy: "Blackbeard that bastard and where did this crystal come from?"

Dragon: From your mother to protect you she gave it to you when you were born and it's been inside your body this whole time."

Luffy: "Oh cool and whispered and said thanks mom I love you"

Dragon smiled at Luffy and said "here this is the photo book your mom made and I copied her design so I could have one too."

Luffy: "Oh thanks and looked at it and saw all the pictures when Luffy was 3 years old and said she's so happy with you and that was before I lost my memory my past life."

Dragon: "Yes it is, Oh I gonna go to my office you can get some sleep now if you want"

Luffy: "I will goodnight dad"

Dragon: "Have a nice night son sweet dreams" then dragon closed the infirmary door and Luffy fell asleep and shut the lights off.

Luffy continued looking at the photo book with a flashlight and Luffy thought "she looked happy with me and dad in her life."

Then Luffy fell asleep in his bed in the infirmary.

Next morning Luffy woke up at 8 o' clock in the morning and went up to the deck of Dragons ship and saw the Revolutionary's talking and one of the girls walks up to Luffy and says "Luffy I heard about your mother and I think it was awesome what your mother did for you she seemed like a very nice women from what Dragon told us last night during our meeting and Dragon asked us to protect you at all costs if Blackbeard attacks our ship."

Luffy: Luffy squeezed his hands and said "thank you guys for helping me and my crew and for saving my life"

Revolutionary girl: "you don't need to thank us it's your fathers orders oh and your father would like to talk to you again on the other side of the ship"

Luffy: "Thanks see ya now she said the other side of the ship right"

Dragon: "Luffy over here come stand here next to me"

Luffy walked over to his father and said "good morning dad what do you need?"

Dragon: "About last night I forgot to give you this paper"

Luffy: "What is it?"

Dragon: "It's a list of things that your crystal can do this is from your mother it's the last thing she did before she died"

Luffy immediately put the paper in his pocket and said "I'll read it when this war is all over from the government"

Dragon: "Okay son I haven't even seen what is on it myself so it's a mystery what your mother put on it"

Dragon: "Okay let's go gather the rest of the revolutionaries and get ready for battle"

Dragon and Luffy walk up to the rest of the straw hats and the revolutionary's and Dragon says "Revolutionary's and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates as allies and family both me and my son have agreed to form an alliance to defeat the world government together let's form a toast to our newly formed alliance with the straw hats."

Everyone: YEAH!

Robin whispers: "Luffy I'm so glad that you are getting along with your father."

Luffy: By the way dad I need to tell you something about after my memory's were erased."

Dragon: "Okay I'm listening"

End Of Chapter 8

Next Chapter FlashBack on after Luffy's memory's were erased Hope you guys have enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9- After Luffy loses his memory

**Chapter 9 – After Luffy's memory's got erased**

 **Time: 3 years after Luffy's Birth**

 **Place: Goa Kingdom**

* * *

Luffy's mind was blank while Dragon was carrying him to his father Garp and said: "sorry for erasing your memories but your mother asked me to do it."

Meanwhile, in Luffy's Mind, every single memory from his first 3 years were fading one by one including the one when he witnessed his own mother's death and all the happy times they had together as a family. All of Luffy's 3 birthdays and Luffy smiling and saying Mom, Dad I love you and both of his parents smiling back, Luffy swimming on the beach.

Luffy saying in his mind: "What's happening to me!"

Then, Luffy's mind was completely erased

Dragon: "I'm so sorry Luffy but, I had no choice your mother wanted me to give you freedom and so I will give it to you."

Then Dragon felt Luffy's head and said: "It's finished when he wakes up he won't remember anything."

Dragon continued to walk to his father's apartment where he was staying then Dragon knocked on the door.

Garp: "WHO IS IT?!" Garp yelled

Dragon: "Dad it's me Dragon"

Garp: "Oh Dragon what are you doing here I thought you were in love"

Dragon got a dark face and said "yeah about that the Love of my life you know Isabella right"

Garp: "Wait you mean the Princess of Goa Kingdom you too were in love but yeah I know her what about it?"

Dragon: "Shes...Dead..."

Garp: "What who killed her?"

Dragon: "Her own father killed her"

Garp: "What and who's child is that wait don't tell me"

Dragon: "He's me and Isabella's son"

Garp: "So this is my grandson he's so cute and why is he asleep?"

Dragon: "He's asleep because his memories are erased of his first 3 years of me and Isabella taking care of him."

Garp: "But why he won't remember you or his mother why would you do it?"

Dragon: "For one Isabella told me to and second what do you think would happen if Luffy witnessed his own mother being killed in front of his eyes?"

Garp: "Oh I see if he witnessed that he wouldn't smile again that makes sense he's only 3 years old and I bet his mother would want him to smile."

Dragon: "Right"

Dragon: "As a father, you do anything to keep your family safe"

Garp: "True but why are you bringing him here"

Dragon: "I need you to take care of him"

Garp: "But why he's your only child"

Dragon: "I'm going to create a Revolutionary Army for the protection of the people"

Garp: "You do realize you'll be hunted down by the government right"

Dragon: I know that but I don't want Luffy to come with me because he's only 3 years old and he could get hurt with the stuff we'll be doing"

Garp: "Okay fine I'll take him"

Dragon: "Thank you I just don't want him going down the wrong path and when I'm finished with the revolutionary army we will destroy the world government and their laws so that way I can get my revenge and Isabella can feel peace."

Garp: "But destroying the government won't be easy they are all strong members and CP0 is very strong."

Dragon: "when I'm done I'll be the most powerful in the world."

Dragon: "Huh Luffy's starting to wake up"

Luffy rubbed his eyes and he looked pale and said: "uhh dad is that you?"

Dragon looked shocked and said, "Oh my it seems some of his memories aren't erased yet."

Dragon: "seems like I might have been too quick when I used it and I will have to use my crystal on him."

Luffy: sat there for a second and he saw a vision of his mother dying a fragment of memories and he started crying and freaking out and yelled "MOTHER!"

Dragon: "Oh no Luffy calm down! he starting to have a relapse of memories and if it keeps going he will completely shut down and his mind will shatter I need to use my crystal now before it's too late" then Dragon put his crystal over his head and said "please erase all of my child's memories then the crystal started to glow and it took a minute for it to fully erase his memories then Luffy started to fall then Dragon caught him and said "Dad put him to bed he's had a long day"

Dragon: "I have to go bye Luffy I'll miss you and he kissed his head"

Then Dragon left Garp's apartment as he went into an empty alleyway and Dragon had a black face then he started crying and said: "Why did it have to be this way the nobles will pay for taking my love away."

Dragon walked down the alley with his cloak on him moving in the wind and had an angry expression.

Meanwhile, in Garp's apartment Luffy woke up after a couple hours and he looked confused and said "who am I"

Garp: Your name is Monkey D. Luffy and you are 3 years old

Luffy: "My name is Luffy and who are you?"

Garp: "I am your Grandpa Garp"

Luffy: "You're my grandpa I don't really know what is happening right now"

Garp: "It's not your fault it's just how things turned out"

Luffy: "Huh?"

Garp: "Nothing just forget what I just said"

Luffy: "Okay"

Luffy: "I'm gonna go play outside Grandpa"

Garp: "Okay but be careful"

Luffy: "I can't shake this feeling that something weird has happened to me but I don't know what"

The wind blew outside and Luffy said: "Why is it so windy out?"

Luffy looks and he see's a mouse and says "hey come here mousy I need a friend to play with"

* * *

5 Months Later...

Luffy goes out into the woods and looks around and see's guy's in the woods and say's "Hey you guy's do you wanna be my friend?"

Stranger: "My my boys we came across a little boy let's capture him"

Luffy: "No leave me alone dammit why don't I remember who I was it's like I'm a new person" Luffy ran through the woods and said "I think I lost them" Luffy ran back to his grandfather's house and ran into the door and his grandfather said "why were you running Luffy?"

Luffy: "People were chasing me through the woods they said they wanted to capture me why would they do that?"

Garp: "Most likely slave catchers whatever you do don't go back there they wanted to sell you"

Luffy: "Sell me?" while he scratched his black spiky hair.

Garp: "Yeah they take away people's freedom and they are forever a slave I forbid you from ever going there ever again."

Luffy: "Don't worry grandpa I won't go there ever again I promise those guys were scary"

Garp: "Okay starting tomorrow I will start your training"

Luffy: "Training?"

Garp: "Yeah" then whispers he acts like his dad when he was little"

Luffy: "Did you say something grandpa?"

Garp: "No nothing okay Luffy get some sleep"

Luffy: "Okay"

* * *

Next morning... By the shoreline of Goa Kingdom, the Revolutionary army lingers...

Dragon: "Okay guys let's get ready to set sail first I need to go check something out I'll be right back"

Iva: "Dragon don't be late"

Dragon: "I won't"

Then Dragon left the ship.

Iva: "I'm telling you guy's our leader is hiding something and someday I'll find out what it is"

Revolutionary Member: "But I've tried be he said he doesn't like to talk about it I don't think you'll make him spill and have you thought that he might have a really bad past."

Iva: "I'm his best friend I'll make him spill the details and what could he be checking on?"

Revolutionary Member: "I don't know let's not pry into his history"

Iva: "Fine"

* * *

Meanwhile Dragon's Location...

Dragon: "I need to make sure my son is still doing alright."

Dragon looked into where Luffy hung around and he saw him playing.

Dragon: "wow he's gotten bigger since the last time I saw him he looks happy just like his mother"

Dragon: "Hold on where is he going?"

Dragon: "I'll follow him"

Luffy walked into a flowery field and he saw flowers with a grave on the top...

Luffy: "who's grave is this?"

Luffy: "It says Isabella and here some other stuff on it and it says a mother of a young boy and in love with a young man, Truly loved them both she will be forever missed by her family members, she was a sweet royal mother.

Luffy: "Royal Mother and a mother of a young boy who is this"

The trees and the flowers blew around Luffy, and he heard a voice saying "How are you Luffy?"

Luffy: "Do I know you?"

Isabella appeared in her ghostly form and she wore a long white dress with black heels, she also wore a tiara on her head.

Isabella: "No you don't have to remember me you'll know when you're old enough seeing is how it's how I made it be this way."

Dragon saw his love in her ghostly form and whispered "Isabella"

Isabella: "Luffy you should get going whoever you live with will start worrying"

Luffy: "Okay bye" then Luffy ran away from her grave and Dragon watched him leave

Isabella: "I know your there Dragon you can come out"

Dragon came out from behind the tree and started walking toward her grave.

Dragon: "I didn't think I'd see you again I miss you"

Isabella: "I know I miss you too"

Dragon: "I wish I could hug you right now"

Isabella got a sad expression and said but it's impossible I'm dead, a ghost it's impossible for people to touch me"

Isabella: "On another note, you did the right thing for him he's happy"

Dragon: "No I didn't I feel bad I erased our child's memories"

Isabella: "It's okay it would've been bad if you didn't he wouldn't be happy"

Dragon: "Yeah that's true"

Dragon: " Oh I forgot I have to go back to my ship"

Isabella: "It's okay you can go I'm starting to disappear anyway if I stay too long in this world I'll be forced back into my grave you can just go"

Dragon: "Okay bye I love you"

Isabella: "Love you too" then Isabella went back into her grave

* * *

Meanwhile at the Revolutionary Army Ship...

Iva: "He's Late … What if he got caught... Where is he?"...

Revolutionary Army Member: "Iva relax he'll be back just wait"

Dragon used his Conquerors Haki to get back on his ship.

Iva: "Where were you your late?"

Dragon: "Sorry I was taking care of business"

Iva: "What business Dragon?"

Dragon: "Don't stick your nose in my business Iva"

Iva: "Okay then but you're late"

Dragon: "Sorry"

Iva: "Sorry doesn't solve every problem Dragon"

Dragon: I know, anyway let's set sail for Baltigo"

Revolutionary's: "Yes sir"

* * *

Meanwhile at Luffy's Location...

Garp: "Luffy you need to train to be a Navy Officer"

Luffy: "Gramp's I don't want to be a Navy officer I want to be a pirate no scratch that the king of the pirates.

Garp: "What this is all that red hair's fault when you visited him 3 months ago he's corrupted your mind let me show you my fist of Love"

Luffy: "Not again"

Garp trained Luffy for a few months and brought him to Dadan and her family to raise with Ace and Sabo then when Luffy turned 17 years old he set sail to form a crew of his own.

* * *

Authors Note

Hope you guys have been liking this story so far I decided to make this one longer and I will continue to make a lot more chapters and I made the twist with Luffy's mother I'm glad how it turned out next chapter we will be back to the original story where we left off - Gamergirl2018


	10. Chapter 10 - Battle with Government

Chapter 10 – Battle with World Government

On Revolutionary Army Ship...

Luffy: "So that's what happened to me after my memories got erased"

Dragon: "I knew a part of it the one where you were at your mothers grave"

Luffy: "You were there?"

Dragon: "Yeah I was making sure you were alright"

Luffy: "Thanks"

Luffy: "By the way dad speaking of my past when I visited my mothers grave a second time I felt a hand go over my eyes then all of the sudden I fell asleep was that you that did that?"

Dragon: "Yeah that was me I carried you back to your grandfather's house"

Luffy: "But why"

Dragon: "I felt you were too young to learn about your past it was too early "

Luffy: "Oh I understand that makes sense"

Dragon: "Let's go to the front of my ship with the others"

Luffy: "Okay oh I have a request"

Dragon: "Yeah what is it?"

Luffy: "Sense we are going up against the world government can I defeat Akainu? I have a bone to pick with him."

Dragon: "Sure but I will have a few members back you up"

Luffy: "Fine with me"

Luffy: "Okay Straw Hat's let's get ready for battle

Whole Crew: "YEAH!"

* * *

Later on they reach navy HQ ….

Navy Officer: "Akainu the Revolutionary Army and the Straw hats are here"

Akainu: "What are they working together?"

Navy Officer: "Yes they are Straw Hat Luffy was aware that Monkey D. Dragon is his Dad"

Akainu: "Finally they show up makes it easier for me to kill them both I will make sure they die together"

Navy Officer: "Are you afraid of Luffy and Dragon?"

Akainu: "What?"

Akainu: "why would you say such a claim those two working together will be horrifying they have the power to control the world"

Navy Officer: "What how?"

Akainu: "I came across a article that said the King of Goa Kingdom reported that the crystals of his family went missing it is the most powerful object in the world and the King found out that his late Daughter gave it to her son and Love and I looked at Straw Hat Luffy's birth papers and her name was on it, Also the crystal is very powerful because you can ask it whatever the user likes and it gets it's power from the users emotions."

Navy Officer: "Oh that can't be good"

Akainu: "It's not in the name of Justice we need to end them whatever the cost"

* * *

Luffy's and Dragons Location...

Luffy ran through Marineford with Sabo and they fought together

Luffy: "Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy yelled while striking a navy Vice Admiral

Sabo: "Dragons Breath" Sabo yelled out defeating Navy soilders around them.

Solider: "Get Straw hat and the 2nd in command of the Revolutionary Army"

Luffy: "I'd like to see you try"

Luffy: "2nd Gear Gum Gum Jet Pistol with armament Haki" Luffy knocked out the solider that attacked them"

Akainu: "There he is Straw Hat!"

Akainu ran towards him but Dragon stopped him in his tracks.

Dragon: "What do you think you're doing?"

Akainu: "Ending your offspring, your son."

Dragon: "Can't you see he's busy your dealing with me I know why you want to end him, your afraid of him because he has the whole crystal and he's the son of the Most Wanted Criminal in the World Me "

Akainu: "Yeah so"

Dragon: "Conquerors haki" then he powered it into his hands the reason my son has this power because I'm the only person in the world that mastered it"

Akainu put his fists up and turned it into magma.

Dragon hit his fists with Akainu's, Akainu looked shocked as asked "Why aren't you burning from my Magma?"

Dragon: "I'm not called the Worst Criminal in the World for nothing and I've mastered all the techniques in the world along with the Crystal"

Akainu: "I'm gonna take your crystal"

Dragon: "you can't it's on my finger forever it won't ever come off Luffy's mother made sure of that"

Akainu: "Is she still alive?"

Dragon: " Didn't you hear what happened she's dead"

Akainu: "Oh good if she was still alive I would've killed her"

Dragon got big eyes and said "No I wouldn't let you not in a million years AKAINU!"

Akainu: "That means all that's left is you and your precious son"

Dragon: "I won't let you lay a single finger on him"

Akainu: "Oh really? Watch this"

Akainu started running towards Luffy again and said time to die Straw Hat!"

Dragon: "LUFFY Dodge" Dragon yelled

Luffy dodged Akainu's attack and used Armament Haki and hit him.

Dragon: "Nice Job Luffy"

Luffy smiled and said "Now third gear Bone Balloon, Gum Gum Giant Pistol" and his attack made Akainu go deep into the ground and Akainu took the full force of the blast.

Meanwhile the other Straw Hat's Location...

Nami: "Thunderbolt Tempo" and she pointed her Climatact at the soilders and it caught them on lightning.

Nami: "Huh who's ship is that on the shore sanji? It looks familiar for some reason."

Sanji: "Yeah but, I can't put my finger on it I know Luffy mentioned something about a girl tribe"

Nami and Sanji suddenly look at each other with a shocked face and said "it's the Kuja Pirates and their leader is one of the seven warlords of the sea Boa Hancock"

Sanji: "Hancock Over Here , Over Here"

Nami: "Sanji do you remember what happened the last time you looked at her?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Thousand Sunny before setting off for fishman island**_

 _ **Sanji: "Goddess Where?"**_

 _ **Sanji looks at Hancock...**_

 _ **Turns to stone...**_

 _ **End Of flashback...**_

* * *

Nami: "Remember?"

Sanji: "Don't worry Nami my illness is gone"

Sanji looks at Hancock and turns to stone

Nami: "And you were saying? I saw that coming"

Nami: "Hello Hancock"

Hancock looks at Nami and says "My rival"

Nami: "Oh god Hancock enough of that what are doing here anyway"

Hancock: "Isn't it obvious?"

Nami looks with a straight face and says "No not really"

Hancock: "I heard that my Love is going through battle and I want to be here to help him"

Nami: "I don't know if you heard yet"

Hancock: "heard what?"

Nami: "That Luffy's father is here"

Hancock: "What My father in Law"

Nami: "What! you aren't even married to Luffy"

Hancock: "Not yet but I know he'll accept my proposal soon"

Nami: "What ever you say"

Hancock: "As far as I'm concerned you and Robin are my rivals My Love for Luffy burns like the sun"

Nami: "But the sun is very bright" Nami whispers "what kind of person is Luffy to attract a women like that at this rate after marriage she'll expect children"

Hancock: "And after I marry Luffy I want children"

Nami looks with straight eyes and says "I saw that coming"

Hancock: "Now where is Luffy?"

Nami: "Over there with his father but be careful akain... Then Nami looks over and see's Hancock is gone and says "Oh Come on I was about to say Akainu's over there but nobody listens do they."

Luffy: "Nice Job dad you managed to damage Akainu"

Dragon: "Ha he couldn't beat me"

Hancock as a far away: "Luffy it's me Hancock"

Luffy: "What somebody's calling my name"

Dragon: "Is it your friend?"

Luffy with a straight face: "Something like that"

Hancock: "I'm here my love"

Dragon: "Did she just say love?"

Luffy: "Yeah she loves me"

Dragon: "What you truly are like your mother but, that was quick"

Luffy: "Yeah she wants to marry me"

Dragon: "Just how many times has she proposed?"

Luffy: "Around 10"

Dragon looked shocked and said "10 times what the what's holding you back"

"Well to be honest I do have feelings for her, but I want to wait to tell her until this battle is over"

Dragon: "Oh okay"

Hancock approaches and says : "Nice to meet you Luffy's father"

Dragon looks at Luffy and looks at Hancock and says in his head "she is way taller than my son" then Dragon smiles at her and says nice to meet you Hancock"

Hancock nearly has a heart attack and "says so that's where Luffy gets his smile"

Dragon: "Yeah that's one trait of Luffy that he gets from me"

Soilder: Boa Hancock what are you doing here?" the soilder uses his sword and tries to attack her"

Dragon: "Be careful"

Luffy: "Don't worry dad Hancock has moves of her own"

Dragon: "Huh"

Hancock: "Purfume Femur" she began kicking him and his head crumbled from her kicks.

Dragon's mouth dropped and said "H-He just got hit and turned to stone what kind of power is that?"

Luffy: "Hancock ate the Love-Love Fruit"

Dragon: "Oh that's why she has those powers"

Soilder: "What do we do now Akainu"

Akainu: "Let's see while they are distracted I'll attack Straw Hat Luffy"

Akainu: "Magma" and his fist turned to Magma and his lava headed towards Luffy.

Luffy: "Oh Akainu I have a bone to pick from you"

Luffy: "Crystal power grant me strength" and Luffy's body glowed bright.

Luffy pointed the crystal at Akainu and said "Crystal Attack" then the crystal grew brighter and brighter and shot a light beam at Akainu.

The shot hit Akainu pretty hard and he went flying into a building, then the crystal cooled down.

Dragon: "I've never seen the crystal in action but he should still be careful this world needs to change, for Luffy to feel completely free I won't stop until I know Luffy will be safe from any harm he deserves it that's what his mother wants"

Akainu: "You brat I will make sure you die in this battlefield"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Goa Kingdom: Isabella's Grave

Isabella's Ghostly form began to show and she opened her eyes and looked around and she said "Time to get revenge on my father, time for him to perish" as she walked up to the castle and stopped and her face went dark and she pictured memories there and constantly thinking about Dragon her lover, whenever she went back home for a little while she would just sit in her room for hours until she escaped through her window to go see him"

Isabella entered the castle so nobody could see her in her ghostly form and then she entered to where the king was located then she used her power to show herself to him.

King: "Wait how did you get in here?"

Isabella: "I'm a ghost I can slip through anything I'm here to get revenge for splitting my family apart now time to die and the king screamed when she shot him"

Isabella: "Luffy, Dragon I'm coming to help you hold on"

* * *

Meanwhile in Marineford

Luffy felt a strange feeling... and said "Who is it?"

Isabella: "It's me your mother I'm here to help you I'll grant you my strength to defeat the World Government even the most powerful members"

Luffy: "Really"

Isabella: "I hadn't realized it but you look like me, You also act like your father you did get some of his traits"

Isabella: "Here Luffy the crystal you have right now is only half of it, It's meant to shape like a heart, here"

The two crystals merged inside of Luffy's body and turned into a heart and glowed...

Luffy: "I feel very Intense power"

Isabella smiled that is it's true power from the emotion of Love... End of Chapter 10

* * *

Authors Notes

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far there will be another part coming up that will reveal the other half of Luffy's Mothers death that not even Dragon or Isabella see coming, I am proud to do more chapters for you guys


	11. Chapter 11 - Crystals True Power

Chapter 11 – The Crystals True Power Activated

Meanwhile guns shot in the battle field where all the groups were fighting for freedom The Revolutionary Army, The Straw Hat Pirates , The New World Pirates and Boa Hancock with the Kuja Tribe and so far The straw hats and their alliance are winning.

Luffy: "Sanji take this"

Sanji: "A Transponder Snail"

Luffy: "Yes you'll need it in case we need to contact each other all the other groups have one I'm staying in contact with everyone so we can keep a update of what's happening"

Sanji: "Are you going to fight Akainu Luffy and finish him off for good?"

Luffy: "Yes I'm aware that I'm fighting him and also my father told me why he hates me so much"

Sanji: "What did he tell you?"

Luffy: "Well"

* * *

Flashback to 20 Minutes Ago...

Dragon: "Luffy the reason akainu hates you is because he knows that I'm the strongest fighter in this battle and he knows that you possess the same powers that I do"

Dragon: "Also their was a time before I lost your mother when I was the strongest navy solider they had in their ranks until I betrayed them to change the world when your mother died when she died it set a fire in my heart knowing that my love was dead

Luffy: "I see"

end of flashback

* * *

Current Time...

Akainu: "Magma Explosion"

Luffy: "Guy's Look out for Akainu's attacks"

Everyone: "Okay Luffy"

Akainu made a evil like smile and said "Take this Son of Dragon"

Luffy: "Huh?" as Luffy turned around he got huge pupils and went ahhh.

When Dragon Looked over to where Luffy was he got shocked to see his son hit through the heart with Akainu's attack

Luffy Fell to the ground

Dragon: "LUFFY!"

Dragon ran over to where Luffy was laying on the ground hurting.

Dragon: "How dare you Akainu attack my son"

Dragon grabbed Luffy and said "I'm sorry Luffy I didn't realize that you were lonely when I left you in the east blue."

Luffy: "It's alright Dad if it weren't … for you I wouldn't have such great friends"

Then Luffy closed his eyes and his head hit the ground.

Akainu: "Ha that's what happens Dragon when you have a sorry excuse for a son"

Dragon: "Don't you dare say that about Luffy"

Akainu begins to laugh some more... However the Crystal that had been protecting Luffy began to glow bright.

Akainu: "Huh what's happening? What are you doing Dragon?"

Dragon looked confused and said "It's not me I'm just as confused as you are"

Dragon: "Impossible"

The Crystal began to glow and became bigger and upgraded into something even powerful than it's previous state and it went over Luffy and Healed his entire body and the wound that Akainu made and it brought him back to life.

Dragon had a shocked face and said "What the? I didn't know it could do that"

Luffy opened his eyes again and said "Uhh how am I healed?"

Dragon came out of his shocked state and said "Your Crystal brought you back to life it's a miracle"

Luffy: "Wait if it brought me back to life then can we use it on mom"

Dragon: "You know I didn't think of that we should try it we will give it a try when we get back to her grave"

Luffy: "Yeah I agree"

Luffy: "Nice try Akainu you can't kill me"

Akainu looked mad and said "Well if I can't kill you then I'll go for your father"

Luffy: My Dad has a crystal as well"

Akainu: "Then I'll go for your crew"

Luffy: "I won't let you touch them"

* * *

Akainu saw Hancock fighting Marines and made a weird look and ran towards her.

Luffy suddenly stopped him from going any further with a "Gum Gum Red Hawk"

Akainu tried blocking his attack but Luffy was so fast.

Akainu thought "He has very fast reflexes.

Once Luffy saw Akainu get back up after the attack he thought "I'll have to use the haki that grabs the enemy especially Logia Users and then I finish him off once and for all.

Luffy slowly walked up to Akainu then he said "you know the government was behind the reason your mothers dead"

Luffy: "What do you mean?" Luffy clutched his hands

Akainu: "We made a deal with the king of Goa Kingdom 3 months after you were born"

Luffy: "So your responsible for my mothers death"

Akainu: "Yeah we made a deal with the king because where you can't kill Royal people on Goa Kingdom when we made the deal we were allowed to"

Luffy: "You Government people make me sick"

Akainu: "You pirates are lowlifes that don't deserve to walk the earth and you are half royal which makes it worse"

Luffy: "We'll see about that :Now third gear BONE BALLOON

Luffy hit him with a big punch and it knocked him out.

Hancock saw Akainu go flying and he was completely defeated.

Hancock smiled and said "Good Job Luffy I knew you could do it"

Luffy: "Did you see that ace I defeated him for you"

Luffy pictured ace looking at him and smiling

Luffy: "All that's left is Kizaru and Aokiji

* * *

Luffy: "Oh my dad is fighting Aokiji"

Dragon: "I also ate the gust gust fruit I can cause wind blasts and weather phenomenon like lightning"

Dragon: "Huge Blast" then Aokiji felt a very powerful blast and got overpowered

Hancock looked over at the explosion and said "So that's what's Luffy's father is capable of"

she began to blush that's what I would expect from Luffy's dad"

Koala: "Sabo look Dragon beat Aokiji a navy admiral"

Sabo: "Well he is our leader"

Sabo: "Still I didn't think that Dragon created the Revolutionary Army because of Luffy's mothers death if you really think about it the world does need to change if the Government kills innocent people for no reason"

Koala: "That's a good point"

Sabo: "Anyway we need to contact Luffy and the others on the transponder snail"

Sabo: "Luffy you there"

Luffy on Transponder snail: "Yeah I'm here"

Sabo: "What's your situation?"

Luffy: "I just beat Akainu I just don't know what the others are doing"

Sabo: "Hold on I can connect you to the others, Okay were all connected"

Dragon on Transponder snail: "I just beat Aokiji I think Kizaru is the only admiral left where is he anyway? Has anyone seen him?"

Sanji: "I've seen him five minutes ago"

Luffy: "Sanji why didn't you say anything?"

Sanji: "I didn't think it was important at the time"

Luffy: "Oh"

Sanji: "Gosh"

Luffy: "Sanji where is he?"

Sanji: "I saw him near buildings in the city of Marineford, But I don't think he's there anymore"

Luffy: "Why do you say that?"

Sanji: "Hmm maybe it's because he's right behind me"

Luffy: "Sanji beat him up"

Sanji: "I will"

Sanji got off the transponder snail and kicked him with his foot and it hit his face and his foot turned red and on fire and said "Take this" and kicked him multiple times"

Kizaru: "Take this you chief and his beam was heading towards Sanji, but Sanji blocked it with his foot.

Sanji hit him with repeated attacks and screamed out loud as he was beating him and Kizaru tried blocking Sanji but Sanji was too fast.

Luffy: "Looks like Sanji beat Kizaru"

Once they beat the admirals they put them in the revolutionary jail cells.

Luffy: "All the admirals are beat"

Revolutionary's and the Strawhats: "YEAH"

* * *

All of the sudden CP0 appeared and dust and dirt went everywhere around them and Chopper says "What's going on?"

CP0: "We've been looking for you Dragon for years and for...

Nami: "Who else could they possibly want?"

CP0: "Monkey D Luffy"

Nami: "What why do they want Luffy"

CP0: "Your Mother went through so much lengths to hide you from the world government"

Luffy: "Why do you need me"

CP0: "Because you have the most powerful object in the world the real one I want you to give it to me the reason we want your dad is because he's the revolutionary leader"

Luffy: "I can't give it to you it's a part of my body and why would a pirate give the world government a very powerful only a person with my mothers blood can wield it and I'm the last heir in their family"

Luffy grabbed his crystal and said "Dear crystal give me the most powerful strength in the world"

The crystal hit all of CP0 and it turned into a sword and went into Luffy's hand.

Luffy struck them all with the sword Luffy thought "I don't normally use swords but I'll use it this time"

CP0: "Impossible he's even stronger than us with that crystal"

Luffy struck them with the sword and they passed out and said "I never thought someone could beat us"

Luffy: "Yes"

Dragon: "Incredible almost the whole government is finished all that's left is the main face of the government the 5 elders"

End of Chapter...

* * *

Author Notes...

I hope you have enjoyed I am still going to work on this I'm just making another fanfiction as well it's another one on Luffy's mother it's a theory that Dragons wife is a part of rogers family.


	12. Chapter 12 - End of War

Chapter 12 – End of the War with the World Government

Luffy saw all of the members of the world government and said "So you guys are supposed to be strong fine then let's see what you got"

You members of the Revolutionary Army, The Straw Hat Pirates and their ally's altogether they make a powerful force" CPO said

Nami looked over and said "Lets go" Nami took her Climatact and said "Luffy I'll boost your power with my lightning clouds since your body is made out of rubber your immune to it"

Nami took her Climatact out of her jeans of her pants and said "Thunder clouds"

Nami yelled "LUFFY PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE CLOUDS"

Luffy stretched out his hands and they went into the clouds and the lightning went onto his arms and he said "Third Gear Lightning Bone Balloon"

CP0 looked up and said "Straw Hat Luffy's arm looks really big"

Luffy was up in the sky really high and began to go down and striked at them and the ground crumbled one of the CPO got hit the other managed to dodge it.

Dragon said of course they wouldn't let him hit them.

Dragon ran towards them and attacked them with the Gust Gust devil fruit powers.

CPO realized it was Dragon attacking them

CPO saw Dragon walking towards them and they said "Dragon you used to be with the World Government why did you rebel against us?"

Dragon looked at the CPO members madly, and said you know why you guys are denying it my wife is dead because of your rules"

CPO stared at him and said "So your mad at the rules of Royalty and when she died you became mad at us"

Dragon said "Yes if you guys had very few rules we would still be together"

Luffy was running towards his father on the Ice the Aokiji placed on the ground and he fell down a couple times and he said in his mind "I have to tell my dad the deal the World Government had with the King of Goa Kingdom"

One of the CPO saw Luffy running towards them, and said well well seems like the devils child has come running for his Daddy"

Luffy finished running and one of the members tried attacking him but the crystal on his necklace attacked them with it's light bright.

Luffy stopped and said "Dad I have something I need to tell you it's important"

Dragon turned around and said "what do you need to tell me son"

Luffy said "You won't like this it's about my mom Akainu told me everything, Not happily but he told me that the World Government planned the whole thing"

Dragon looked shocked and said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY PLANNED IT"

CPO realized what Luffy was talking about and said "Don't say anything you'll regret boy"

Dragon looked back at them and said "Don't speak to my son like that I'm warning you"

CPO looked frightened by what Dragon had said.

Luffy said "The King Of Goa Kingdom made a deal with the world Government just so he could kill her, because originally you can't kill a royal person, Luffy began yelling "THEY MADE A DEAL JUST SO THE KING WOULD GET PROMOTED, THE WORLD GOVERNMENT AND THE KING KILLED MY MOM AND YOUR LOVE"

Dragon began to get angry and his hands clenched and turned to CPO and they saw how Dragon was dead serious, one of the CPO said "Uhh oh he's mad now"

Luffy watched him get mad and he used his devil fruit powers and attacked them with all of his might.

Luffy thought back to when he was getting ready to come to the War Of the Best and what Iva told him

* * *

Flashback 2 years ago…

Luffy, Iva and Allies on escape ship…

Iva looked at luffy and said "Well were through the gate I'm just wondering if your dear old dad will show up"

Luffy said "Dad!"

Iva bent down to Luffy's level and said "Dragon's not the type to sit around while his son is killed, when he's on a tear things get nasty"

End of Flashback…

* * *

Luffy thought "And after that I told Iva we didn't have the same dad that Mine was Dragon and Aces was Gol D Roger"

Luffy watched Dragon fight them and Luffy thought "Iva wasn't kidding about that never make my Dad angry"

Luffy turned around quickly and he could sense an enemy coming at him.

The enemy hit him so fast that he couldn't keep up it was one of the CPO members the strongest one.

"I see your the strongest CPO member" Luffy said

"That's right though when you have that crystal it puts me at a huge disadvantage, the reason your able to control the whole thing is because you have your mothers blood"

Luffy looked up and said "Thank you mom for the crystal" Luffy made a serious look and said looks like I might get injured

today Luffy held up the crystal and said "Crystal grant me your divine strength for 5 minutes"

The CPO Agent looked at Luffy funny and said you know you'll injure yourself by doing that, It will grant you strength for 5 minutes but after the 5 minutes is up you'll faint it drains your energy and it will last for 10 hours, after that you'll wake up"

Luffy smiled and said "I don't care if I faint I won't die from it I'll just be tired for 10 hours, If I can beat you that's all the matters after all your the main face of the goverment"

The CPO agent said "Okay let's see the crystals power , after all great power calls for great responsibility and great sacrifice"

When the crystal finished Luffy's hand was glowing with light and said "Gum Gum Magical Light Pistol"

The CPO member saw the attack coming for him and used Karate and grabbed Luffys arm before he had a chance to attack.

Luffy said how about this "Gear 2nd Gum Gum jet Light pistol" and the ground crumbled and this time the attack was able to hit the enemy head on.

Luffy said "Mom please forgive me I'm going to use my strength for one last attack and it will really damage me"

The CPO looked at Luffy and he said "Don't tell me he's going to use that move"

Luffy's entire body began to glow and he jumped into the air and magic began to come out of his hands and he said "Use all of my strength to make the enemy defeated"

The CPO member screamed "ahhhhhhh"

And Luffy fell to the ground and fainted and as he fell he said "as long as he's defeated" Luffy hit the ground hard

Iva looked over to where Luffy was and said "Oh no Straw Boy he's down"

Iva also said "It looks like the other guys beat the head of the world government is defeated"

Iva yelled over the Transponder snail "DRAGON THE HEAD OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT IS DOWN"

Dragon said "That's wonderful who beat him?"

Iva said "Your son Luffy"

Dragon said "Luffy did is he still okay?"

Iva replied "Well about that.."

Dragon said "what is it"

Iva said "It would appear Luffy is severely wounded"

Dragon got huge eyes and said "What is he still alive?"

Iva responded on the transponder snail and said "He's still alive"

Dragon sighed and said "That's a relief"

Iva had a black face and said, However he needs serious medical attention like he needs to be on equipment kind of bad"

Dragon said "Okay ask chopper and our ships doctor to bring him back on my ship"

Iva replied and said "Okay I'll contact them now"

Iva contacted Chopper and The Revolutionary Army's Doctor and said "Guy's can you go to Luffy's Location and bring him to the Revolutionary Army's ship?"

They Both said "Yes we will do that"

Robin said " Cien Fleur Dos Mano" Big hands grew and she attacked navy soilders.

Sabo attacked with "Dragons Breath"

Dragon said "Since Luffy beat the leader that means there's only three members left"

Chopper carried Luffy on a bed onto the ship and put him on equipment, and there was machine's monitoring his body.

Dragons Members made sure the CPO leader was dead by Luffy's attack.

Dragon went on the transponder snail and said "All revolutionary leaders please come to my location I have a plan to end this battle"

Dragon and his members had a map and Dragon said "I need my strongest members to take down the last two members I just defeated one, Dragon thought for a moment Hack you can handle one and Sabo you can handle the last one"

Sabo and Hack nodded

Dragon saw the world government crumbling without their leader and said "Isabella did you see that?" He could picture his beloved in the sky.

Dragon said "I just hope Luffy's health is okay"

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy's location: On Dragons Ship

Chopper was checking Luffy's Blood Pressure and he said "His blood pressure is really high for a average person"

Chopper put Luffy to sleep while he operated on him and had an oxygen mask on his face.

Back at Dragons Location….

Dragon talked on the transponder snail and said "Hack how's your progress on your enemy?"

Hack responded and said "I have almost beat him after that I will send him to the Revolutionary Prison camp"

Dragon replied back to hack and said "Good Job have you summoned all of the Revolutionary Leaders to my location?"

Hack said "Yes they are going to be there soon"

Dragon replied and said "That's good" then Dragon put down the transponder snail

Sabo was fighting one of the CPO members and the enemy said "so your brother beat the strongest of the CPO members"

Sabo looked at him as he landed on his feet after several attacks he had landed on the CPO member and said "Why do you care?, usually you guys don't care about anyone"

CPO looked at him and it went silent for a moment, and said "you see the king wants the crystal back because he didn't think his mother was going to take it and place it in her child and we didn't know Luffy was born because his parents kept it a secret, Now we had told the king that he has his daughters blood in his veins"

Sabo said "Dragon told me that Luffy was there when the king arrived when his mother died"

The CPO said "The king didn't know that was her son"

Sabo replied and said "Let me guess the king wants to meet him"

The CPO member smiled and said "That's true"

Sabo got mad and said the king won't land a finger on him and his hand went on fire and he said "Fire Dragon's Breath"

And the enemy got knocked out and he landed through rocks.

Sabo went on the transponder snail and said "mine in gone now, has hack finished his battle"

Dragon replied and said "He's finishing him now, Sabo I need you to return to my location"

Sabo replied and said "Got it I'm coming now"

Sabo got off with Dragon and began to go to his location.

Meanwhile Hacks Location….

Hack was attacking and did "Water Shot"

The enemy counter attacked him back tried attacking him from behind with a fire attack.

Hack could see what moves the enemy was going to do against him.

Hack said "Thousand Brick Fist"

The enemy went flying and said "You're not as strong as me in fact you were the weakest of the members"

Hack told Dragon that all the CPO members were defeated and that the world government would collapse without their leader.

Dragon responded by saying "I need all of our member to go back to the ship I have a strange feeling something is going to happen on the ship"

Hack said "Yes sir"

Dragon told all of the revolutionary's to go back on the ship and that the war was over.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy's Location: Dragons ship

Chopper heard foots steps in the hallway of the ship and said is somebody else on the ship besides us?"

The other revolutionary doctor said "There shouldn't be anyone else on the ship"

The person came in through the door and said "Well Well you guys must be the doctors and your treating my grandson"

Chopper looked at him and realized it was the king of the Goa Kingdom.

Chopper asked "What are you doing here shouldn't you be ruling a country?"

King replied "What I'm doing here is none of your business I came to see my daughters son"

Chopper asked "Wait how did you find us?"

The king smiled and said I have spy's they have been hiding in the rooms of this ship and they made sure to follow Luffy"

The king looked over at Luffy and said "I'll be taking that crystal now"

The king tried to touch Luffy's necklace but it shocked him and he said "Ouch"

Chopper thought about it and said "That's right the crystal belongs to Luffy not the king it won't let outsiders touch it"

Dragon and his men walked into the room and Dragon said "Are these your men?"

The King looked at them and his men were knocked out and the king said "It's you the one my daughter loved"

Dragon looked at him very mad and said "How Dare you track down my son"

The king said "I was planning on taking him back to Goa Kingdom but I have a feeling you won't let me"

Dragon replied that's right "You have to go through me"

The other revolutionary's had never seen their leader that mad and went "Oh my gosh he looks really mad"

* * *

The End

* * *

Notes: Hope you have enjoyed this Chapter sorry it took so long to write I'll have a new one out in a couple days please continue to read it I'm happy to make it for you guys.


	13. Chapter 13- Luffy Captured!

Chapter 13 – Luffy's Condition

Dragon was angry at the king so bad that he wanted to kill him, However the other Revolutionary's tried stopping him from doing so, also they didn't need to cause a scene on the ship because Luffy was resting on the bed.

Dragon said "This guy killed my love and he doesn't even care that he did it"

The king looked at Dragon and said "It's true I didn't care that I killed my only daughter"

The king said "Now before anything bad happens to your son give me the crystal now"

Chopper looked at the king and said "How could you just abandon your daughter"

The king said "Why do you care?"

Chopper said "I was abandoned by my family all because I had a blue nose"

Nami looked at Chopper and said "At least you still have us were your family now right?"

Chopper smiled and said "It's true Luffy didn't care that I was a blue nosed reindeer he wanted me to be his friend and that's all that matters"

The king said "My daughter was too nice all she cared about was her family just like her mother but I killed her mother too"

Dragon said "That's right she did say that when she was alive"

The king got angrier and said "I'll ask one more time before somebody gets hurt"

Nami said "We can't give you the crystal it's inside Luffy's body"

The king looked and said "well then I'll have to kill him then"

Everybody got their weapons out and said "You'll have to go through us first"

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Luffy's mind….

Luffy could hear a voice…. A women's voice and it sounded familiar to him

Luffy asked "Who's there?"

Luffy's mother said "Luffy it's me your mother"

Luffy said "It's you, you must be the one that appears in my dreams"

Luffy's Mother said "That's right and I know your memories are still erased, However I will restore them"

Luffy said "What do you mean restore dad said they couldn't be restored"

Luffy's mother smiled and said "That's because nobody knows that I'm the key to restoring it and I think it's time now that you are old enough to understand what happened in the hidden part of your past, Now don't be scared it might be scary but try to endure it"

Luffy's mother put her hand on his head and the memories came and he saw everything from his childhood and all of the happy moments when they played outside and laughed and the sad, also the part from when she died.

When it finished he had tears in his eyes, His mother said "Luffy do you remember everything?"

Luffy said "Yeah I remember why did you erase my memories in the first place?"

Isabella said "I thought it was the best thing for you at the time I didn't want a little boy to remember his parent getting killed you would've grown up differently than you are I wanted you to smile like you did when you were born"

Luffy replied and said "Oh that's why you did it"

Isabella shook her head and nodded and said "Me and your father loved you dearly ever since the moment you were born"

Luffy looked around and asked "Where am I?"

Isabella said "This is your mind you are in a coma"

Luffy looked shocked and said "Did you say coma?"

Isabella nodded at Luffy and said "The battle you did was harsh on your body and mind"

Luffy said "I see"

Isabella said "The only way you can get out of it is healing and you need the will to live which I can tell you have that you just need healing and I know my father is trying to take you with him"

Luffy said "Why does he need me?"

Isabella took her hands and touched Luffy's shoulders lightly and said "He wants to control you just as he did me and he wants the crystal but the only way it can be released is by you dying and I won't let that happen to you he wants to use it for evil intentions, here this is a protection spell if you say the words on the paper the crystal will go in defense mode, I have to go now but Luffy I love you and your father bye"

Luffy waved as she disappeared…

Meanwhile outside of Luffys mind….

* * *

Dragon looked angry and said "Revolutionary's don't let him get away"

The revolutionary's said "Yes sir"

The king suddenly used a smoke bomb and everybody couldn't see through it a coughed.

When the smoke disappeared Dragon asked if everybody was okay and then he looked over where Luffys bed was and Luffy was gone… everybody started freaking out… and dragon said "Luffy's gone..." He thought about it and said "everybody we need to travel to Goa Kingdom Luffy's been taken there"

Nami replied "Wait how do you know that?"

Dragon said "The moment Luffy was born Luffy's mother cast a spell on him in case Luffy was ever in danger we could find him she made it so I would know what location he was in"

Nami said "Luffy has such loving parents"

Hancock stormed into the room and said "What my love has been captured"

Nami looked over and said "Oh my gosh she's here now"

Sabo "We need to get my brother back but how"

Nami looked over towards the bed that Luffy was laying on and there was a note and Nami saw Luffy's vivre card that fell out of his hat when he was kidnapped.

Nami slowly walked over with her high heels and said "Uh guys instead of arguing you should see this"

Zoro and Sanji stopped bickering with each other and said "What is it nami?"

Nami looked towards them and said it's Luffy's vivre card and a note from the king, the note was left there on purpose and the vivre card dropped out of Luffy's hat when he got picked up"

Sanji said "What does it say Nami?"

Nami picked up the note from the blanket of the bed and said "It says

 **Dear** **Straw hats and Revolutionary's,**

 **If you want your Straw hat Luffy back alive** **you need to give me the remaining crystal from Monkey D Dragon if you don't I will kill his beloved son I am bringing him to my castle on Goa Kingdom and he will be** **controlled by me just like I did to his mother**

 **P.s In a matter of 5 hours I will** **kill him** **you want him as good as when I took him you will do as I say**

 **Sincerely, Goa Kingdom King**

Nami said "That's all it says guys what should we do?"

Dragon thought for a moment and put his finger on his chin and said "I'll do what he did to Luffy's mother I'll play a trick on him"

Nami said "Okay what's the plan?"

Dragon turned to Chopper and said "You put Coma medical supplies in Luffy's pocket right?"

Chopper nodded at him and said "But he only has one syringe with him and it will only help him for 3 hours after that it's effects will fade and besides how can he poke himself if he's asleep?"

Dragon said "He can use is reflexes to put it in his skin you guys all know what Luffy can do when Luffy's brain is off"

Nami thought for a moment and said "Oh like he did with his fight with Eneru he shut his brain off is that the same thing and that's all he has to do?"

Dragon nodded and said "he has enough will power to be able to poke himself and we will trick the king by giving him a fake crystal I've already made one it looks like the real thing but it's not"

Chopper said "And he can't take your real crystal because it's like Luffy's crystal it's bind to your soul right?"

Dragon nodded and looked at that note and ripped it and said "He'll regret he ever crossed us"

Everybody put their fist in the air and said "Yeah let's go"

Everybody set their course for Goa Kingdom in the east blue and the waves hit the ship while they sailed

* * *

Meanwhile in the Goa Kingdom Luffy managed to use his reflexes and shot himself to get him out of the Coma for 3 hours…

* * *

He managed to sneak out of the room he was kept in and he snuck around the castle hiding around every corner and heard the guards talking.

Guards said "Did you hear the king managed to kidnap our late princess's son I heard his name is Luffy"

One of the other guards said "Yeah I heard he's in a coma and can't wake up too bad for him the king is planning on controlling him like he did to his dead mother"

The guards laughed while it echoed in the hallway…

Luffy smiled while he was wearing a robe with his flip flops and said "Yeah right they just don't know I used medicine on myself but I can't say I'm comfortable like this I only have three hours to be awake if the three hours past I go right back into my Coma I hope my crew and my dad get here time is running out….

Guys please get here soon….

The End..

* * *

Notes:

Sorry it was shorter than expected but I had to end this chapter here because I want to wait until next chapter to continue I will upload on Sunday august 27th hope you guys have enjoyed


	14. Chapter 14 - Luffy Rescued

Chapter 13 – Luffy's rescue part

Luffy looked around the corner and frowned then said "Okay how can I get past those guards?"

Luffy looked around and he saw a secret passage where it said Non royals aren't allowed Luffy thought I'm half royal so it should be okay, he tipped toes into the area and chuckled and said "I'm always looking for adventure"

Luffy walked down the dark hallway and he could see a painting but it was dark in the room to tell, however he could tell that the rug he was walking on was red colored he looked over and grabbed a torch so he could see better.

And he saw a photo that shocked him, he put his hand over his mouth and said "Mother" he has a picture of my mother on the wall so they must have pictures of all royals" and next to her was the late queen of Goa Kingdom which was Luffy's grandmother and his mothers mother.

Luffy frowned and said "That king is so mean why would he kill his own wife?"

Luffy saw an envelope on the back of his mothers painting and on his grandmothers painting the one that was under his grandmothers painting was addressed to her daughter before she died and the other one under Luffy's mother was written to Luffy, Luffy took both of them and said "I'll read mine on the front of it it said: **Dear my son, I might be gone by the time you read this but I'll tell you anyway I loved you with all of my heart I never wanted to leave you by yourself all I wanted for you is to be happy and to be free and find your own adventures, I left you treasure in a secret vault it's for you even my father doesn't know about it it's the next door on the right it will only answer to your finger print, just take good care of it me and your father will always love you and also tell Dragon that I miss him.**

 **Sincerely, Isabella Princess of Goa Kingdom**

Once Luffy finished reading the note tears came down his face and he wiped his face and said "Yes mother I'll take care of it"

Luffy walked down to the door and it was different than the others and it had a finger pad, Luffy placed his finger on it and it said "Welcome long lost prince Monkey D Luffy" Luffy walked in and saw his crown in a case and saw a magical sword that had the name Monkey D Luffy engraved on it.

Luffy picked it up and it was solid gold, Luffy was surprised that it wasn't heavy in fact it was just perfect for him to carry and he put it on the side of his waist and took a key and opened the case his crown was in, Luffy picked it up and placed it on top his head and it turned gold and shined, all of the sudden his crystal began to glow and it was upgrading into a ring, it went on top of his finger and it turned gold.

Luffy's outfit began to change, Luffy got a white cloak on top of his clothes and his one piece suit that he wore on Alabasta Turned from blue to white and his sandals turned white as well.

Luffy packed all of the stuff his mother left him and placed it inside the crystal so it would be easier to carry.

Luffy waked out and said "The king will pay for what he's done"

Luffy walked towards the guards and took his sword out to see if the guards would attack him instead of attacking they bowed and said "Your highness what do you need from us?"

Luffy frowned at them and said "You guys are to surrender"

The two guards looked at each other and said "I'm sorry your highness that is the one thing we can't do"

Luffy said "So are you telling me your on the kings side?"

the guards nodded Luffy put his sword away and said "Sorry guy's nothing personal I need to get through your in the way and he used his Conquerors Haki to knock them out.

Luffy continued to walk through the palace and said "Okay I have 2 hours left before my medicine wares off"

* * *

Meanwhile Dragons Location….

Dragon Yelled out "Okay guys we've arrived at Goa Kingdom let's rescue Luffy"

Nami said "Okay were here, Oh Franky do you have any special weapons we can use?"

Franky thought for a moment and said "I have special swords that can go on fire on command"

Nami said "That will do how many do you have?"

Franky said "I made enough for everyone here it was my secret project for months"

Nami said "Okay everyone take a sword we will need them"

5 minutes later….

Everyone had a sword on their waist and they all wore white cloaks.

Everyone ran towards the castle…

* * *

1 hour and 50 minutes later…

Luffy looked at his watch and said "oh no I only have 10 minutes left until my medicine will ware off and I'll go back into my coma"

Luffy ran past a pillar and a leg tripped him and he looked to see who it was and he realized it was the king.

Luffy said "You"

The king said "So you sneaked out of your room huh"

Luffy said "Yeah who wants to stay in a room like that it's torture"

The king smiled and said "That's what I did to your mother she didn't like it though"

Luffy said "Of course not who would like that"

The king grabbed Luffy by the neck and he started to choke Luffy tried kicking him but he was getting to weak because his medicine began to ware off and that made his strength fade.

The king laughed and said "What's this is your strength fading I thought you were strong oh is your coma coming back"

Luffy going back into his coma state made it hard to breathe through his lungs he began seeing visions back when he was in battle of Marineford and sounds began to echo around him and his vision became fuzzy.

Luffy used all of his strength to hit him with one punch, he managed to hit him hard but he broke his hand and arm in the process and he broke his leg when he kicked him Luffy went flying down on the floor and was in pain.

Luffy saw things around him for a single moment then he lost consciousness and blacked out and he could hear faint voices yelling "Luffy Luffy can you hear me this is bad it's worse than what chopper said"

Luffy could tell it was his brother Sabo but Luffy couldn't respond because he was back into his coma.

Sabo said "This is bad we need to get him out of here if we don't he'll perish"

Dragon said "Go bring him back I have something I need to deal with the king"

Sabo picked up Luffy and ran to the ship and said "Good Luck Dragon"

Dragon nodded back at Sabo and after Sabo left, Dragon walked toward the king and had an angry expression as the king looked back at him he felt scared of Dragon.

Dragon said "You caused my family pain now I will make you perish"

Dragon used a wind slash attack to make sure he was dead and Dragon walked away.

Dragon walked towards a room that belonged to his lover.

He walked into it and her diary was sitting on her desk and a note was on it that said _**"I leave my diary to my love Dragon it has instructions on how to use the crystal**_ _ **and anything is this room you can have from Isabella"**_

Dragon saw a photo of her and him with Luffy as a baby he said "I don't want anybody having her stuff he used his ring crystal to place the Dairy,her cloak and the photo of them as well as her powerful sword.

Dragon left the castle to go back into the ship…

Sabo arrived at the ship with Luffy and Chopper was waiting for Sabo to arrive with Luffy.

Chopper said " He doesn't look good place him on the medical bed"

Chopper examined Luffy and said "He'll live"

Sabo sighed with relieve and said Let me guess he has some broken limbs right?"

Chopper nodded and said "Yes he does, he has A broken Arm, Leg, Spine and Rib cage he took quite the beating I'll need to perform surgery on him I need to go get my medical bag hold on I'll be right back"

Sabo watched as Chopper left and went up to Luffy and held Luffy's had and said "Luffy you must live for your parents, Your crew and me and Ace"

Sabo placed Luffy's hand back on the bed and smiled and stood back to where he was standing before.

Dragon walked in and said "Sabo how is he?"

Sabo smiled and said "He'll live he just needs surgery on his Leg, Arm, Spine and Rib cage"

Dragon grinned and said "That's good and looked at Luffy and said "He was a true fighter in that battle"

Sabo smiled then said "That's true"

Chopper walked in and said "Okay I am gonna need everyone to exit the room because I will need total concentration"

Everybody walked out of the room….

* * *

Chopper put a breathing mask on Luffy and fixed his broken bones and placed a cast and got a wheel chair and a cast.

Chopper saw that Luffy's body was responding slowly.

Suddenly Chopper had a wonderful idea and said for him to heal faster he placed a shot into his arm and said "This will make his body realize that he is being healed"

Chopper walked out of the room and everybody was looking at him and Nami said "We'll how is he?"

Chopper grinned and said "He'll do just fine I finished his surgery he's responding he should wake in a few hours and he should be out of his coma"

Nami said "Wait where did Hancock go?"

Zoro said "I think she said something about seeing Luffy to wait until he wakes up"

Nami said "WHAT! and you let her"

Zoro said "What did you want me to do I was in the middle of my nap"

Nami said "Your all useless Luffy's healing he shouldn't be disturbed right now"

Nami yelled at Hancock and said "Hancock get out here right now"

Hancock walked toward Nami and said Nobody tells me what to do love thief"

Nami said "I do not steal love I steal money gold get it"

Hancock frowned and said it's the same thing"

Nami yelled "No I'm pretty sure their different"

Hancock said "Whatever"

Nami leaned against the wall and frowned.

Dragon said "Everyone we should be quiet Luffy's sleeping"

Everyone nodded….

Chopper said "Sanji can you come with me I need to put my things back on the ship?"

Sanji said "Sure Chopper I'll come"

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

Author notes..

Hope you guys enjoyed glad you guys love it…

Next Chapter will be on september 4th 2017


	15. Chapter 15 - Luffy wakes up

Chapter 15 – Luffy Wakes Up

It was 7:00 am the next morning and Sanji was reading a girls magazine and Nami walks up to him and takes it and rips it, she said "I would be more worried about Luffy right now forget your stupid magazines"

Sanji puts his head down in disappointment and says "Okay Nami"

Nami looks through the door at Luffy resting and asked Chopper "How much longer is it going to take?"

Chopper looked at his notes and said "He should wake up in 5 more hours"

Nami said "5 hours it's been a week how come it's taking so long?"

Chopper looked up and said "Why are you in a hurry?"

Nami said "I'm not I just want to make sure he's okay"

Chopper said "Just think he was in a very hard battle it takes time"

Nami nodded and saw Robin walk in and Nami smiled at her and robin asked Nami "Is the recovery working?"

Nami smiled and said "It is"

Robin said "That's good"

Nami turned to Robin and said "you wanna walk around the Revolutionary army's ship?"

Robin replied "Yeah sure"

Both of them walked out of the door and closed it behind them

Chopper continued to monitor Luffy very carefully…

Meanwhile Dragon was on the deck of the ship talking to Sabo and said "We are going back to Baltigo we are going to take back our island from Blackbeard so we are gonna need to fight them and make sure Luffy doesn't join the fight I don't want him to injure himself more he's already done enough for us"

Sabo nodded and said "understood It should take about 2 hours until we arrive there"

Dragon said "Alright thanks"

Sabo walked off to go downstairs…

* * *

Back in the medical room…

Luffy began to make noises as he woke up and his eyelids slowly opened and he asked Nami "Nami what happened to me?"

Luffy blinked and said "Wait why did I just say nami, who are you?"

Nami's eyes widened and looked at Robin and said Robin don't tell me hes..."

Robin replied and said "No doubt he's lost a fraction of his memory's"

Nami said "But he just got his memory's back"

Robin looked at Nami and said "It must have been when he hit the floor in the castle hitting your head when you just got your memories back is very dangerous it can cause the persons memories to be corrupted"

Nami turned quickly and asked "Is there anyway to fix it?"

Robin looked up at Nami and said "Of course it's actually pretty easy you just need the most powerful object in the world"

Nami smiled and said "Is that all?"

Robin smiled and said "Yes"

Nami thought for a moment and said the one that Luffy has?"

Robin nodded

Nami bent down to Luffy and said "do you remember your name?"

Luffy thought for a moment and said "No I don't should I?"

Robins eyes widened and said "This is worse than I thought"

Nami asked him "Your name is Monkey D Luffy" "Do you know who your father and brother are?"

Luffy replied and said "Umm I think my brothers name is sab… I don't know the rest of it, but I think my dads is Drago"

Nami laughed "No your brothers name is Sabo and your fathers is "Dragon, Monkey D Dragon"

Luffy laughed and said "Oh"

Robin walked over to Luffy and said "Luffy you see the crystal on your ring?"

Luffy nodded

Robin said "Okay say _**Restore**_ _ **My memories**_ "

Luffy lifted the crystal to his forehead and said "Restore my memories"

The crystal glowed and shot a light into his forehead.

Luffy's head jolted back and his eyes widened

Nami leaned forward and said "Luffy how do you feel"

Luffy looked at them and said "Nami, Robin your here" Luffy hugged them both

Nami and Robin smiled and said "Luffy's back"

Luffy said "I have a cast on and crutches to walk with"

Nami nodded and helped Luffy to get on the crutches.

Luffy went up to the desk and Nami helped him get there.

Sabo looked as Luffy came out and said "Luffy your awake, your father told me to tell you to take it easy and we won't need you to fight Blackbeard

Luffy smiled and turned to face him and said "Okay I won't fight"

Luffy questioned "Where is my father now?"

Sabo said "Hey guys did Dragon tell you where he went?"

Everybody looked around and said "Nope he didn't"

Sabo put his hand over his face and said "Why does he always do this it reminds me of you Luffy"

Luffy said "Huh"

Sabo said "You kinda act the same as him"

Luffy chuckled and said "Oh is this a new thing?"

Sabo shook his head and said "No he does this all the time even when I joined"

Luffy said "Did you check Dragons secret office?"

Sabo said "No we didn't…. Wait he has a secret office?"

Luffy nodded and said "I saw him go in there 15 minutes ago"

Sabo said "Say so sooner"

Luffy replied "Sorry, My bad"

Sabo said "It's okay, why don't you go see him"

Luffy nodded and went over to the door and slowly opened it Luffy was in his wheel chair and he came in and saw photos on the wall of Him, His father and his mother.

Luffy thought "This must be when my dad was once happy now he's not losing the one you love can be traumatizing for people to experience"

When Luffy got to the end of the hall there was a metal door there, he saw a finger pad and it said "Put your finger here"

Luffy placed his finger down and the light went from red to green and it said **"Access Granted Welcome Monkey D Luffy"**

Luffy thought "I guess only family members can enter this place, so none of the other Revolutionary's have come down here it's hidden and only Dragon and myself are allowed down here I'm guessing it's because Dragon doesn't want anybody else knowing about his past, and I'm a part of his past"

Luffy walked through the door and saw his Dad standing towards a photo and Dragon said "Come here Luffy"

Luffy wheeled over to him and stopped and said "Dad what did you need?"

Luffy looked over to his fathers face and his eyes widened and thought "Is my father….. Crying for the first time in so many years… Nobody has seen him cry not even his Revolutionary Commanders"

Luffy went towards him and hugged his father and said "I can't possibly can't imagine what that was that was like what you went through I had experienced what you had gone through but now I see yours is worse I now understand that even though there are hard times ahead you must move forward"

"But Dad I have an idea that just might work I am going to use this crystal to see if it will work"

Dragon looked up at Luffy and said "Thank you son I needed that"

Luffy smiled and said "your welcome"

Dragon said "Your mother wanted you to have this"

Dragon handed it to Luffy and put it in his hands.

Luffy replied "What is this?"

Dragon said "It was meant for your 17th birthday it's a birthday card your mother left you"

Luffy opened it and it said " **Dear Luffy, Keep following your dreams I hope you have the best 17** **th** **keep continuing to be free that is my only wish for you.**

 **p.s I left your father a card taped to the back**

 **Love, Mommy**

Luffy looked up and said a separate card on the back

 **Dragon peeled it off and it said "Dear, Dragon thank you for letting our son be free I will always love you"**

 **P.s Just to let you know by the time you read this I'll might be dead so you can use the crystal you can but the spell will expire after 24 years of the person being dead and the person must be half royal and half commoner"**

 **Love, Isabella**

Dragon said "Luffy how many years has it been since your mother died?"

Luffy said she died when I was three right?"

Dragon nodded

Luffy thought and said "It's been 23 years"

Dragon said "So we can use the spell and we need you to cast it"

Luffy smiled and said "Alright"

Dragon said "First we're heading back to Baltigo to attack Blackbeard"

Luffy replied "I think I will rest more while you guys do that"

Luffy went upstairs and Hancock was standing there blushing.

Luffy looked up at her and said "Hello Hancock"

Hancock replied while being shy around him "What is your answer?"

Luffy was confused for a moment and said "Answer?"

Hancock replied "Yeah during the Marineford battle you said that you would tell me how you felt about me so what's your answer?"

Luffy rubbed his spiky black hair and said "Oh that well my answer is"

Hancock leaned forward to hear more.

Luffy said "I was hoping we could try to work something out to see how it goes if it goes good then we will move forward together"

Hancock jumped up and said "So you wanna try dating to see how it goes?"

Luffy nodded "Yeah something like that"

Hancock ran up to him

Luffy said "But please be careful not to squeeze me too hard I have a very sensitive….

Hancock squeezed him really hard…

Luffy frowned and said "Ribcage... why do I even bother…. Hancock your squeezing me too hard"

Hancock realized she was squeezing Luffy too hard and said "Oh sorry I didn't mean too I'm just happy… why don't you get rest"

Luffy nodded and went down the hall…

* * *

After Luffy left, Hancock jumped up and down and said "yes me and Luffy are Boyfriend and Girlfriend"

Luffy went back to bed and shut the light off and went to sleep

Meanwhile The ship anchored at Baltigo, Dragon said "I'm gonna need two people to guard Luffy on the ship while he's sleeping in case Blackbeard targets him"

Koala raised her hand and said "I'll do it it's better for a strong member to do it"

Hack said "I'll do it with her"

Sabo looked at her and said what do you mean by strong?"

Koala replied "I can use Fishman Karate isn't that strong?"

Sabo said "Not if you have someone with a Devil Fruit"

Koala turned away from him and frowned then said "What's the difference"

Sabo replied "Anyway Dragon what are the rest of us doing?"

Dragon looked at the map he was holding and said "Okay this is a map of Baltigo the Blackbeard Pirates might be standing in the entrance, However what they don't know is that we have an underground entrance to be able to go through we are going to use it, and they might be in my office looking for something I don't know what but we will find out when we get there, Sabo you are going with me and Inazuma and Ivankov and 5 other members oh and the other half will go down the left passage, also I have another surprise come on out.

Everybody looked and their eyes widened and said "KUMA"

Sabo said "I thought he was working for the Government on a secret mission"

Dragon said "He was but now the government is defeated we got him off the mission the purpose is that Dr. Vegapunk was an undercover agent for the Revolutionary Army and he saved his memory's in the system and when we were ready we pressed a button to bring him back to normal"

Sabo said "Oh I see"

Koala smacked him and said "You don't see do you"

Sabo said anyways it's good to have you back Kuma"

Sabo said "Everybody here have a flashlight you'll need it"

Everyone took a flashlight except for Koala and Hack because they were watching Luffy.

Sabo said "How old are these halls anyway?"

Dragon said "23 years old"

Sabo looked back at Dragon and said "23 YEARS"

Sabo's flashlight light went right in his face.

Dragon said "Ahh bright"

Sabo said "Oh sorry I didn't mean too"

Inazuma said "What ever you do don't put your light in someones face"

Sabo said "Now you tell me"

Dragon said "Okay my eyes are back to normal now Sabo don't do that again"

Sabo said "I know now not to do it"

Sabo said "Hey what's that?"

Dragon said "What's going on?"

Sabo said "Hey guys it Dragon and Luffy when they were young"

Dragon said "Oh no I forgot I left that down here I just hope the other one isn't down here"

Inazuma said "Luffy looked cute as a child"

Inazuma said "Dragon had shorter hair too"

Dragon went in front to see if the photo was down there and he said "Oh no it's down here"

Dragon tried to cover it with a sheet and put himself in front of it.

Sabo said "Is that another one" sabo moved Dragon out of the way and moved the sheet and everybody saw it.

Everybody in the group went "Ohh" Cute it's Dragon and Luffy's mom… kissing"

Dragon said "It's not what you think it was Valentines Day…."

Everybody got an evil look in there eyes… Dragon had a drop on his head and said "Oh no…. It was Valentines Day and a year before Luffy was born please have mercy on me"

Sabo said "Whats wrong with you were not gonna kill you we think it's cute"

Dragon replied "Oh let's continue"

Sabo said "I have a question about the picture"

Dragon sighed and said "What"

Sabo said how old were you then?, And how was the feeling?"

Dragon rolled his eyes and said "I was 20 years old and the feeling was good anymore questions SABO"

Sabo replied "Nope"

Dragon said "Anyway let's continue"

Dragon continued to walk through the passage and said "According to the map there are 2 ways we need to go on the right side"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Revolutionary's Ship…

Chopper checked in on Luffy periodically to make sure he was healing correctly.

Luffy woke up every 5 hours and the time he was going to wake up again would be in 2 minutes.

Luffy opened his eyes and sat up on the bed and drank as much water as he could and chopper took the bandages that was on his arm and he said "Luffy you're healing much faster than normal people here I am taking your arm bandages off let's take an x-ray

Chopper looked at the x-ray and said "Luffy you're arm is all healed all that's left that needs to heal more is your leg, but I would still rest for at least a week"

Luffy nodded

Chopper said "Luffy heres your sleep medicine to help you sleep better and your healing medicine for your bones usually normal people will take a week to finally take effect but with your only one day for you, Now about your sleep medicine you will feel drowsy after taking it so go to sleep after you take it"

Luffy took both pills with water

Chopper said "I will take a look at your leg in a day or so"

Luffy said "Alright"

Luffy suddenly dosed off and fell asleep and went inside the blankets and Chopper turned off the light.

* * *

Meanwhile Dragons Location….

Dragon stopped for a moment and said "Wait I hear something above us"

Dragon used his Observation Haki to see what was above them and he could hear Blackbeard's voice.

Dragon said "He's above us Blackbeard"

Sabo's eyes widened and said "Seriously"

Dragon nodded

Sabo said "They could be looking through somebody's stuff"

Dragon had a black face and said "Not just anybody's… they are looking through my stuff I have important stuff"

Sabo replied "Like what?"

Dragon "Pictures of Isabella and Luffy and important information about the government"

Sabo replied "I see"

Dragon walked through the cave and said "The cave began to get lighter Dragon grabbed a torch and he saw a sign that said " **Entrance to the Revolutionary Headquarters"**

Sabo said "We're here who built the passage anyway?"

Dragon replied "One of my commanders that had a digging devil fruit, Anyways theres the ladder to head up"

Dragon turned around and said "Everyone turn off your flashlight we don't need them anymore you ready to head up?"

Everyone replied "Yes sir"

* * *

End of Chapter 15…

* * *

Next Chapter will be on September 10, 2017

* * *

Author notes….

Hope you guys enjoyed I made this chapter longer for you I am really happy to do it I can't believe I have made 15 chapters already I remember when I made the 1st one please continue to read it and look forward to the next one.


	16. Chapter 16 - Plan to take back Baltigo

Chapter 16 - Plan to take back Baltigo

Location: underground in Baltigo

* * *

Meanwhile Dragon and his top commanders are making their way through the caverns underground to enter their base to get it back from the evil clutches of the enemy the Blackbeard pirates.

Dragon put his hand on the ladder and began to climb up and he could see a light at the top and he said "Shh we need to be quiet we don't want the enemy know our location if that happens we risk all of our lives"

Sabo nodded

Dragon told the rest of his commanders to stop so he could see if it was clear.

Dragon went up and hid behind a pillar to hear what the enemy was talking about he used his observation haki to hear them clearly.

Blackbeard's underling said "What is blackbeard looking for?"

Burgess said "He is looking for the crystal with the purest light and the person who has it has what is takes to be King of the pirates also if he finds that person he'll steal that person's crystal powers"

Dragon put his hand over his mouth and said in his mind "Blackbeard's looking for Luffy oh no Luffy's in danger"

Sabo started coming up the hole and Dragon saw him coming up and whispered "Sabo take out those guards without them noticing you"

Sabo whispered "Piece of cake, Should be easy enough"

Sabo snuck up behind the guards and knocked their heads together and they passed out on the floor.

Dragon said "Good Job"

Sabo nodded

* * *

Meanwhile Blackbeard in Dragon's office….

Blackbeard was looking through Dragon's Documents and said "Uhhh…. No useful information"

Blackbeard noticed a box sitting in the corner of the room and it had a lock on it, Blackbeard grabbed the key sitting inside one of Dragons drawers and turned the key inside it until he heard a click noise.

Blackbeard's eyes widened and said, "Is this it?"

* * *

Back in the area where Sabo and Dragon are….

Sabo said "Dragon what did you hear ever since I came up here you've been acting weird like you're scared or something, Is something bad going to happen? This is unusual even for you"

Dragon's eyes were still in a daze…

Sabo said, "DRAGON CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Dragon came out of it and said: "What did you say?"

Sabo sighed and said "Are you alright? You've been acting weird"

Dragon replied "Not really I've just heard what their looking for"

Sabo goes "Really what?"

Dragon turns to Sabo and says "Luffy! They are looking for Luffy for his powers his crystal"

Sabo replies "Oh that's not good I see why you're acting the way you are"

Dragon says "You think, we have to warn them on the ship"

Sabo said "Yeah you're right, hold on I'll contact Hack"

* * *

Sabo says through the Transponder snail "Luffy is in danger the Blackbeard pirates will target him eventually make sure he is safe"

Hack replies "No problem Sabo… By the way, have you got in the Revolutionary…."

Clank…

Hack clenched his fist and his face turned black and said: "That jerk why does he always hang up like that?" Hack tries to punch Koala

Koala backs away and says "HACK DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME"

Koala suddenly says "Anyway we need to make sure the Blackbeard pirates don't find out about it"

Dragon says "Let's just hope they don't find the box in my office"

Koala yells through the Transponder snail "WHAT BOX?"

Dragons says "When Luffy was born a special box was created especially for him by his mother and it shows all of his abilities and if he has any special objects within him and it also shows who is the chosen one to be the next Pirate King of the Great Pirate Era."

Koala responded "Let me guess Luffy's next in line to be the next Pirate King"

Dragon replied "Yes and the box also has a gift in it it's designed to increase the power of the crystal"

Koala said, "But why would he need it if the crystal is already powerful on it's own?"

Dragon said "Because what you saw at marineford was only a fraction of it's power that crystal is designed to truly change the world"

Koala said "Don't tell me you actually left the item in the box"

Dragon said "Yes I did, however, nobody else can touch it"

Koala said, "What do you mean nobody else can touch it?"

Dragon replied "I mean Luffy is the only person in the world that can touch it"

Koala said "Oh that's why it's still in the box it's not because you forgot about it it's because you couldn't touch it, I see I'm guessing it will hurt you if you touch it"

Dragon said "Yes it will shock you or burn you "

Koala says "Oh my now that's power"

"Indeed" Dragon replied

"Koala call in more reinforcements to guard Luffy," Dragon said

"Understood Koala" replied

"Dragon they should be here soon to protect Luffy," Koala said

"Thanks" replied Dragon

* * *

Meanwhile in Luffy's room…

Luffy was on the equipment sleeping to rest some more and a Revolutionary came in suddenly and said "Hey Doctor Chopper can I speak to you out in the hall?"

Chopper walked out into the hallway with the Revolutionary and said "Our boss Monkey D Dragon has just order that Luffy should be protected at all costs we are gonna need to move him some place safer"

Chopper thought about it and said "Well okay he's still resting but I think we can make it work do what you need to do"

The Revolutionary Member bowed and said "Thank you we would've done it even if our boss hadn't ordered us to do so because Luffy is our leader's son"

Chopper smiled and said "I see go ahead take him some place safer"

The Revolutionary nodded and said "Thank you sir" and he rolled Luffy out of the room and took him to a secret room that nobody knows about.

Luffy woke up 15 minutes later…

* * *

"Where am I" Luffy questioned

You're in a secret room behind a bookshelf that the enemy doesn't know about" replied Revolutionary Commander

"Oh" Luffy responded

"Our boss aka your dad Dragon has requested that you be protected from blackbeard" said the Revolutionary Commander

Luffy said "I'm fine with that"

Luffy looks at his body and says "I'm all healed"

The Revolutionary said "Your doctor said it is okay for you to walk around you are well enough he just said for you to take it easy though"

Luffy nodded

Luffy walked out the door and peeked around the corner and said "It looks like it's clear on the boat and nobody has made it here yet"

Meanwhile Blackbeard in Dragon's office…

Blackbeard opened the box with the key and he pictured it glowing and said "Huh there's only documents but maybe they contain valuable information"

When Blackbeard turned the paper over and he said "Monkey D Luffy born in the Goa Kingdom: age 3 when his mother died, His mother gave him a magical stone before she died, then the stone merged with his body.

Blackbeard looked in the corner of the box and said "Hmm an object" Blackbeard went to touch it and his hand touched it a little and it began to glow and it shocked him with a bright light, Blackbeard screamed out "ahhhhhh that hurt"

Shiliew of The Rain said "I think there is only one person who can touch it"

Blackbeard said "You mean Monkey D Luffy"

Shiliew said "Yeah"

Blackbeard said "It says here the only way the crystal can be separated from the owner's body if that person dies"

Blackbeard smiled and said "Let's go find him"

Blackbeard ran out of the room

Koala saw him walk out and reported back to Dragon and said "Dragon Blackbeard is on the move"

Dragon responded "Alright he was going to find it out eventually"

Dragon called Choppers Transponders snail and said: "Chopper is Luffy awake?"

Chopper got nervous and said "About that sir, it seems he woke up early than expected and he's gone"

Dragon said, "Seriously do you know where he is?"

Chopper said "No we lost contact with him but I did put a Transponder snail inside of his pocket of his pants incase this happened"

Dragon said "He's crazy like me and sighed and said I'll try calling him on a four way"

Inside of Luffy's pocket began to vibrate and it went Ring…. Ring…. Ring….Ring.

Dragon said "Come on Luffy pick up"

Luffy picked up the phone and it went ….Click.

Luffy said "Hello"

Dragon sighed and said, "Finally you picked up, Luffy where are you?"

Luffy said "Umm Let's just say I'm surrounded outside"

Dragon said "Surrounded?... By what?"

Luffy said "Blackbeard Pirates"

Dragon said "WHAT!"

Dragon yelled "Listen Luffy they are after you for your crystal and they want to kill you for it use the button on the Transponder snail and it will transport you to my Location"

Luffy blinked and said "Okay" Luffy put his finger over the button and he suddenly Transported.

Luffy popped out and dropped onto the floor

Nami said "Luffy!"

Luffy said, "Nami where are you?"

Nami replied, "What do you mean?"

Luffy said "It's dark in here"

Nami replied "Oh that" Nami turned on the light switch.

Nami said "Now we need to figure out a battle plan" nami walked across the floor with her orange high heels and said "Ok we now know the Blackbeard pirates plan is to kill Luffy we need to figure out a way to avoid Luffy from coming in contact with their members"

* * *

Zoro said "I may have a plan that could work"

Zoro said "You could use your crystal to make you invisible"

Luffy smiled and replied "Great idea Zoro"

Luffy said "Oh crystal of pure light make me invisible"

Luffy turned into a clear like substance and fully disappeared.

Zoro said "Now they won't be able to find you or see you"

Nami whispered to Chopper and said "At least Zoro is good for something other than getting lost all the time"

Chopper nodded and said "Yeah he has no sense of direction"

Zoro replies "you better watch what you say"

Nami turns around and says "We'll it's true"

"Yeah but you don't have to say it out loud" Zoro remarks

"We'll everybody knows now" Nami says

Hancock comes running inside the room and says "Where's Luffy I looked all over for him"

Nami turns around and says "He's invisible and why do you care?"

Hancock replies "I care because we're " Hancock blinks and says "Wait what do you mean invisible?"

Nami replies "He used the crystal to turn himself invisible so the enemy can't see him"

Hancock says "Oh"

Nami frowns "And second of all you're dating when did that happen?"

Hancock says "Oh In the hallway when we were talking, I've been spoiling him like a baby"

Nami says "Oh dear treating our captain like a baby our captain is gonna have fun with this"

Nami turns around and says "Luffy is this true?"

Luffy turns back to normal and says "Yeah It's true" While blushing

Hancock says "Luffy I love you" While hugging him

Nami clears her throat and says "Now back to the mission at hand "This is the map of the revolutionary headquarters where I placed all of these red sticky notes is where the enemy is, were in a secret part of the base where they can't find us, we need to fight them off" Nami yells out "Luffy since they are targeting you you need to take them out secretly without being seen while they can't see you and you can't turn off your spell until the coast is clear"

Luffy said "Got it"

Chopper says "Question…. How will we know is Luffy is alright if we can't see him"

Nami says "Easy all Luffy has to do when his pocket vibrates is press the red button on his pants that will tell us if he's alright"

Dragon was standing in the corner of the room leaning against the wall and says "I want my top Revolutionary's to take out the strongest members of the Blackbeard pirates"

Sabo says "I'll go Boss Dragon"

Dragon stared at him and sabo went backward and says "Oh you don't like to be called that you just like being called Dragon I see"

Dragon sighed "Okay you guys saw the picture in the caves so I guess my past isn't a secret anymore and I guess we'll need the Strawhat Pirates"

Koala said "Why I thought you wanted the Strawhat pirates not to fight"

Dragon said "Because Luffy is in Danger"

Nami replies "What do you mean by your past isn't a secret anymore?"

Dragon says "A long time ago I had fallen in love with a woman"

Sabo says "Oh look at the time"

Dragon frowns and said "Sit"

Sabo sits and says "Sorry"

Dragon continued "She wasn't any ordinary women she was Luffy's mother"

Luffy returned himself back to normal and everyone could see him.

Nami said "By _**WAS**_ you mean…"

Dragon nodded "She was killed by her parents… her nobel parent father just because she wasn't good enough for him"

Nami said "That's horrible"

Sabo said "And then when Dragon found out that she was killed by the world goverments plan with her father he decided to create the Revolutionary Army"

Dragon got a mad mark and punched him on the head.

Sabo said "Ow what was that for?"

* * *

Dragon said "It isn't your past"

Sabo saddened and said "I know, but is that why your so serious all the time"

Dragon said "Yes I finally saw what the world government was doing in the shadows that's why I made the Revolutionary Army"

Zoro said "So that's why Luffy is the only child she died a couple years after he was born"

Dragon nodded and said "At any rate back to the mission Sabo I want you to watch over my son Luffy"

Sabo stood up and said "Yes sir"

Nami, Chopper, brook, Franky, Ussop, Sanji, Zoro and Robin smiled Luffy said "Now for our counter attack"

* * *

End of Chapter 16….

* * *

Author Notes…. Hope you have enjoyed I have enjoyed making it too my next chapter will be September 17, 2017


	17. Chapter 17 - Fight to take back Baltigo

**Chapter 17 - Fight to take back Baltigo**

* * *

 **Inside secret room in Baltigo where they met together in the Previous Chapter...**

 **Luffy put on new clothes, he put on white sandals with his jeans and a green shirt and he put the shirts buttons through their holes and he said "We ready Nami?"**

 **Nami said "Whenever you're ready captain"**

 **Luffy smiled and said "Let's Go guys"**

 **Dragon was talking to Sabo and said "I need you to watch over my son, while I fight blackbeard"**

 **Sabo nodded and said "I'll watch over Luffy to make sure nothing happens to him".**

 **Dragon nodded**

 **Dragon walked across the room with his cloak moving while he walked and put his arm up and said "Let's battle Blackbeard"**

 **Nami and Robin put on matching clothes, they put on a light blue dress with a red ribbon and dark blue flat shoes with their hair in a pony tail.**

 **Nami said "Usopp you upgraded my Climatact?"**

 **Usopp smiled and said "Yeah I sure did you can stretch out how long you want and you can make 10 times bigger thunder clouds and the thunder bolts are extra powerful"**

 **Nami jumps up and down and says "Wow thanks Usopp you're the best"**

 **Usopp replies "But the cost"**

 **Nami turns and says "I'll pay you later"**

 **Usopp said "Okay but you better pay me later"**

 **Sabo had Luffy put on a Revolutionary Cloak so it would make it harder for Blackbeard to find him"**

 **Luffy went out of the secret room door with the other with Sabo and said "Okay crystal turn me invisible"**

 **Luffy turned invisible**

 **He went behind a guard and him on the head and turned back to normal and Sabo said "Good Job Luffy"**

 **Luffy said "Thanks good thing I still have you as a big brother Sabo"**

 **Sabo smiled and said "Yeah if only Ace was here he would be proud"**

 **Luffy smiled and clapped Sabo's hand and said "Yeah we took down a guard"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Nami and Robin's Location….**

* * *

 **Nami said "Robin can you hear where Blackbeard is?"**

 **Dragon came up behind them and said "Hey did you find him?"**

 **Robin nodded and said "Yes he's in the 2nd hallway keep going straight and take a right"**

 **Dragon replied "Okay thanks Robin"**

 **Nami said "Hold on Dragon"**

 **Nami paused for a moment and said "I know I can trust you because your Luffy's father and also because your son saved my life without him I would still be a slave to the Arlong Pirates I would really appreciate if I could come with you I would be a huge help I can use weather attacks"**

 **Dragon nodded and said "I can tell you're my sons Navigator okay you can can come"**

 **Dragon got up and said "Come on"**

 **Nami and Dragon ran down the hall…**

 **Robin smiled "I think they will be okay"**

 **Then Robin used her clutch attack to knock all of the soilders out.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Chopper and Franky's Location….**

* * *

 **Chopper and Franky were taking their medical supplies on board the sunny Chopper placed the boxes down and said "There we're all done Franky"**

 **Franky looked up at the Flag and said "We haven't been on board the sunny in a while it feels good to be on it again"**

 **Usopp came running on the ship and said "Guys burgess is coming"**

 **Chopper said "What did you say? Did you say burgers are coming Yay a cook out"**

 **Usopp smacked chopper and said "Not a Burger, Burgess Blackbeard's underling"**

 **Chopper replied "Oh, Wait what he's coming"**

 **Franky said "Lets battle him"**

 **Burgess landed on the ship and it made the sunny go back a forth.**

 **Usopp said "Okay here I go "Pop green vines"**

 **The vines came from near his feet and tangled him.**

 **Chopper said "Good job"**

 **Usopp said "I don't know it won't be enough to hold him"**

 **Franky said "I think you're right the vines are starting to rip"**

 **The vines broke apart …**

 **All three of them said "Uh Oh"**

 **Meanwhile Luffy and Sabo's Location….**

 **Luffy and Sabo were looking in Dragon's Office to make sure none of Dragons things were broken.**

 **Luffy looked around the corner and Luffy saw the photo of him, his father, and his mother cracked.**

 **Luffy picked it up and said "How dare they break it, but I promised my dad that I wouldn't fight Blackbeard"**

 **Sabo replied "I see"**

 **Luffy said "Let's go" and as they were running Luffy said in his mind "Mom I know you might have always been proud of me in heaven and I hope I always will and I miss you"**

 **Luffy could hear his mother talking "I have always been proud of you son, ever since you were born your father was too ever since you came into this world you have been given the power to hear things just like me"**

 **Luffy smiled and said "Thanks"... "Let's go, Sabo"**

 **Sabo thought "Luffy's very strong even though his mother's gone...I wouldn't ask for a better little brother, right ace?"**

 **Luffy said "Gum Gum Pistol and he knocked out all of Blackbeard's guards in the hallway"**

 **Luffy said "Let's beat Blackbeards underlings"**

 **Sabo nodded…..**

* * *

 **End of Chapter…..**

* * *

 **Author notes…**

 **Hope you enjoyed Sorry this Chapter was short but Next Chapter will be double Chapters which means I will upload two chapters at once and the date will be on Sunday, September 24th, 2017.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Usopp vs Burgess

Chapter 18 - Usopp and Chopper vs Burgess

Usopp said "You must be the enemy"

Burgess laughed and said "That's right so where's your captain?"

Usopp frowned a little and said "So you guys are looking for Luffy"

Burgess said "That's right and once I beat you I'll find him"

Usopp got mad and said "I won't let you touch our captain"

Burgess smiled and said "Well you've got spirit if anything else let's see what you got"

Usopp took out some seeds and said "Vine Seeds"

The seed landed under Burgess's Feet and wrapped around him.

Chopper said "Great Job Usopp"

Usopp said "Thanks, But I don't think that will hold him forever"

Franky nodded

The vines began to rip, then they fully broke.

Usopp said "Okay let's try this "Fire Bird Star"

The fire bird went towards him and it hit Burgess on the stomach and he went flying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Dragon and Nami's Location….._

Nami and Dragon ran down the hallway and Nami said "Look there's a clearing and it looks like someone's there"

Dragon frowned slightly and used his Observation Haki and said "Blackbeard's Ahead"

Nami started running faster with her dress and ponytail waving with her, she took her climatact from on her belt on her dress and said "Thunder Bolt"

A thunder bolt came down on blackbeard and struck him from above.

Blackbeard laughed and said "So you have the power of weather"

Nami said "No way it didn't effect him at all, he must've repelled it"

Dragon came into the room with his green cape and said "So we meet again Blackbeard"

Blackbeard laughed and said "So you must be the Revolutionary army's leader then Monkey D Dragon, oh yeah we met when I first attacked the Revolutionary Army's Headquarters"

Dragon said "Yeah and I know what you're after"

Blackbeard said "You do?"

Dragon said "My son, Monkey D Luffy"

Blackbeard said "Oh he's your son, so that might be the reason they raised his bounty recently"

Dragon said "I'm going to beat you"

Dragon said "Wind Gust"

Nami saw the wind and realized that it was the same pressure at Louge town.

Blackbeard countered and said "Darkness mixed with light"

Nami said "Oh yeah he got Whitebeard's powers during the Marineford war"

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy and Sabo's Location….

Luffy and Sabo looked around to see if anymore guards were coming, Luffy said "It's clear for now"

Sabo said "Wait Luffy I think a enemy is near"

"Really Let's see who it is" Luffy replied.

Luffy and Sabo looked and said "It's the guy with the gun on Blackbeard's crew Van Auger"

Luffy said "What are we waiting for let's beat him"

Sabo grabbed Luffy's arm and said "Wait Luffy I can't let you"

Luffy turned around and replied "Why Not?"

Sabo said "I Promised your father that I would do whatever it takes to protect you from any harm and as a member of the Revolutionary Army I need to do my duty and protect you as my brother, I will follow my boss's orders"

Luffy closed his eyes and smiled and said "Alright Sabo I'll do as you say"

Sabo said "Alright I go beat him stay here"

Luffy nodded

Sabo came in front of the enemy and said "So what are you doing here?"

Van Auger said "We are looking for Strawhat Luffy"

Sabo said "You're not getting him, Now Fire Fist"

* * *

Meanwhile Usopp's Location

Usopp kept dodging Burgess, and Usopp got punched in the face a few times by burgess, Usopp backed away for a moment and said "How can I beat close range attacks if I'm a sniper"

Usopp said "Huh what's that?"

"Cien Fleur Clutch"

Usopp realized who it was and he said "Robin it's you"

Robin said "I thought you might need help Usopp"

Usopp put his thumb up and said "Good job, Now I'll need you to keep him still while I finish him off"

Robin replied "Okay"

Burgess said "You're Nico Robin One… Of the Strawhats...ow"

Usopp said "get ready this will put you out in one shot"

Usopp grabbed a seed from his bag and said "This is my triple explosive seed"

Usopp said "Here goes **Triple Explosive seed** "

The seed came towards him and it was silent for a quick moment and it exploded all over Burgess, Robin then undid her powers and Burgess landed on the ship floor and became knocked out.

Usopp replied and walked up to Robin and said "Thanks Robin I don't know what I would've done without you"

Robin smiled and replied "No Problem we're all crewmates"

* * *

Hancock's Location….

Hancock ran down the Revolutionary Army Headquarters Base with her snake by her side, she said "Let's go Salome Luffy's counting on me, I'm willing to do anything for my boyfriend"

Hancock began to blush… and said "Uh gotta get going let's go for Luffy"

Luffy ran down the hallway and his crystal around his neck began to glow, Sabo ran behind him.

Blackbeard could sense the power of the crystal… he smiled and said "Hmph looks like your son is near"

Dragon said "Oh no he can sense the crystals powers they must be strong, but it's not the right time for it to upgrade its powers"

Nami looked and said "What do you mean by upgrade its Powers?"

Dragon said "Every once in awhile it gets stronger that's what makes it a terrifying weapon and the new piece I gave to Sabo to give to Luffy will increase it's power dramatically, you see since the crystal is connected to Luffy's soul which means since he has a strong will that means the crystal gets stronger too"

Nami replied "Oh I see"

Blackbeard ran out of the room

Dragon said "Hey get back here come Nami"

Nami and Dragon ran down the hallway Nami said "There's only one thing he's going after...and that is Luffy"

Dragon said "We need to put a stop to Blackbeard before he reaches Luffy"

Nami said "Your right, but how can we do that?"

Dragon said "Hold on use you climatact that should slow him down a little"

Nami said "Alright **Fog Cloud** "

Nami said "Now Thunder Bolt"

The Thunder bolt made a loud noise and almost hit Blackbeard.

Nami said "The thunder bolt missed him he must have dodged it"

Dragon said "Maybe I could use my powers"

Dragon said "WIND BLOW"

Everybody in the Revolutionary Army went "Ahhh"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Author Notes….

Hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter I'm glad to make two chapters this week end of next chapter I will place the next date


	19. Chapter 19 - Dragon Vs Blackbeard Part 1

Chapter 19 - Dragon vs Blackbeard Part 1

* * *

Nami had landed on the ground and said "What was that?"

Dragon was standing up and nami said "By the way Dragon the wind pressure seems familiar the attack you just used"

Dragon turned around and said "I bet it does I was on the same Island you guys were on once"

Nami said "You mean you were in Logue Town?"

Dragon said "Yes I was"

Nami said "That wind was strong, what were you doing there anyway?"

Dragon said "I went there to see Luffy set sail, but it didn't turn out as planned I saved him from smoker and used the thunderbolt to save him on the execution stand"

Nami said "I knew it, that attack was too precise for it just to be a normal thunderbolt"

Dragon said "Yes it was"

Nami said "Look Blackbeard fell down"

Luffy was suddenly standing there with Sabo.

Nami said "Luffy have you been here the whole time?"

Luffy said "Yes we were just standing here then a huge wind gust came"

Dragon said "Sorry about that I didn't mean for that to hit you"

Luffy replied "That's alright"

Nami thought "Like father, Like son they practically do the same things"

Luffy looked at Sabo and said "Sabo what do you have in your pocket?"

Sabo looked and slapped his hand on his face and said "Oh I totally forgot, here this was the last object from your mother she said in the note that only you can touch it although we don't know much about it it's supposed to go with your crystal here"

Luffy said "Uh Sabo why are you wearing rubber gloves?"

Sabo said "I'm wearing them because it will shock me if I touch it"

Luffy said "Oh" Luffy took it and Sabo said "good it didn't shock him"

Luffy said "Let's see if I can put it inside of the crystal"

Luffy placed it inside of the crystal and it glowed for a second and it was inside of it.

Sabo said "It worked"

Blackbeard began to stand up… Luffy said "Uh oh he's awake"

Blackbeard looked up at Luffy and said "Straw Hat I bet you miss fire fist ace"

Luffy's eyes widened

Nami said "That's just rude to bring up bad memories you don't understand what he went through"

Luffy came back to normal and said "You're the one that caused him to die Luffy grabbed him by the neck and punched him.

Nami eyes widened and said "No way that punch was strong and that wasn't normally one of his punches that one was super strong"

Dragon said "I'll take over I will defeat him"

Luffy smiled and said "Alright I understand come on Sabo"

Dragon said "Sabo make sure to keep him safe from his other allies"

Sabo said "You got it Dragon"

Luffy and Sabo started to walk away Blackbeard aimed for Luffy, Dragon stopped him with his punch and said "You're fighting me now"

Blackbeard said "Alright but if you lose I'll be taking Straw Hats head"

Dragon frowned and said "I won't let you ever…" The wind around Dragon began to get intense, That his cloak began to really blow"

Blackbeard could sense that Dragon had very powerful haki.

Dragon punched him, Blackbeard dodged and Blackbeard said "Darkness hole"

The floor turned Black and he aimed for a photo and it fell on the floor and cracked.

Dragon became in rage…

Blackbeard thought he looks more upset… Blackbeard said "Oh did I upset you"

Dragon said "HOW DARE YOU HIT THE PHOTO OF MY LOVE"

* * *

Dragon sent Blackbeard flying with his punch, he went through many walls.

Blackbeard yelled "Ahhhh"

Luffy said "Wow Sabo did you see that?"

Sabo replied "Yes but I don't believe it"

Luffy had stars in his eyes and said "SO COOL"

Sabo said "Do you think everything is cool?"

Luffy replied "Sometimes"

Sabo said "Let's go while your father fights"

Luffy said "To think my dad was this strong"

Sabo said "Oh ya when he's in rage, don't be around him things get messy"

Luffy said "That's true"

* * *

Nami got blown to the side of the wall and said "I better stay clear of them I don't want to get into their battle"

Hancock came out from behind the wall and said "Luffy, Sabo can I tag along"

Luffy said "Hi Hancock" Luffy hugged her, Sabo thought "She looks over excited"

Luffy said "Come On"

They ran through the hallway to the door and outside the Revolutionary Army and Luffy said "Uh Sabo I think we aren't alone here"

Sabo said "Luffy what gave that away?"

Luffy said "Blackbeards other members"

Sabo said "Luffy that's obvious looks like we need to fight"

Luffy smiled and said "I'm all for that fighting is one of my favorite things to do besides eating"

Luffy and Sabo are getting ready to battle… Let's see what happens next time.

* * *

End Of Chapter….

* * *

Author notes….

Hope you enjoy next chapter will be on October 1st 2017, Please continue your support I enjoy seeing your comments about what you guys think and thank you


	20. Chapter 20 - Dragon Vs Blackbeard Part 2

(Final part)

Chapter 20 - Dragon Vs Blackbeard Part 2

* * *

Dragon and Blackbeard are going head to head, Who will win and who will lose?

Dragon gave Blackbeard a mad look and said "Don't ever make me mad again"

Blackbeard laughed, haha "let's see who's stronger"

Dragon smirked and said "Yeah I can't wait to see who will win"

Dragon used his supreme kings Haki and put it into his fists and his fist turned black, his green cloak moved in the wind, he took one step forward and said "Dragon's breath" the attack with the Haki made his attack even stronger.

Blackbeard put his hand out and used "Black Vortex"

Dragon dodged it and punched his face.

Blackbeard thought: This guy is stronger than I expected.

Dragon kicked him from under his legs, then Blackbeard fell.

Dragon walked towards him and said "You're out of your league"

Blackbeard said "Am I?"

Dragon said "Huh?"

Before Blackbeard could strike Blackbeard Luffy punched him.

Blackbeard got mad and said "Who goes there?"

Blackbeard got confused and said "I know he's here but I can't see him, he's too fast"

Blackbeard frowned and said "Huh what's that smoke coming from you?"

Luffy had his legs bent and said "2nd Gear"

Dragon goes "I see he's controlling the flow of his blood when he does it he's speeding the flow of his blood, that's how he can go fast, however it's not something he should use all the time it can be very damaging to his body and he's the only one in the world that can use that power because his organs are rubber"

Luffy and Sabo walked over and Sabo said "We were just heading this way until we saw that he was going to strike you so we stopped it, but we'll be heading that way, see you later Dragon"

Dragon nodded

Blackbeard got up and said "The crystal it's so close… Dragon stomped his foot and said "Don't you dare you're fighting me leave my son alone"

Luffy said "Oh dad I'll give your crystal shard a boost, it glowed and Luffy said "Boost complete" "Let's go Sabo"

Luffy and Sabo went on, Blackbeard said "Oh well let's continue our fight"

Dragon smirked and said "Very well"

Luffy and Sabo ran along, Luffy looked down at his crystal and said "I noticed that my crystal has been glowing for hours now"

Sabo said "Well it did just upgrade right?"

Luffy said "Yeah but that's not it"

Sabo looked at him and they both stopped… Sabo said "What do you mean is it another power?"

Luffy said "My mother told me in a dream I had a few months ago that the crystal can also see what's going to happen to me in the future and so it glows when it goes in defense mode"

Sabo's eyes widened and said "So what are you saying?"

Luffy's clothes waved in the wind and said "The more it glows the sooner it will activate, and if it does activate the crystal will activate it's shell around me like when Blackbeard attacked last time, when it did it last time it was only for a few hours, but this time is for 5 years"

Sabo said "5 years"

Luffy said "Yeah that's the only downside of it"

Luffy and Sabo all of the sudden got attacked out of nowhere by one of Blackbeard's underlings"

Dirt and Wind came flying in their faces and They both said "Who is it?"

They heard a evil laugh and it was Shiliew of the rain….

Luffy said "You used to be the jailer in impel down"

He laughed and said "It's what I am now what matters…. And what matters is killing you"

Luffy gritted his teeth together and frowned.

Sabo said "I'll take care of him"

Luffy said "Are you sure Sabo?"

Sabo smiled and said "My job is to protect you"

Luffy said "You're right Sabo"

Luffy used his crystal to change his cloak he was wearing to white with his white sandals.

Sabo's hand turned to flame and said "Fire fist" His fire fist fired and hit Shiliew and sent him backwards a little.

* * *

Meanwhile Dragons Location…

* * *

Dragon and Blackbeard were still going at it

Dragon and Blackbeard were beginning to get tired and Dragon used his most powerful attack Wind-Mega Slash.

Blackbeard said "Huh what's that?"

The slashes hit him multiple times Dragon pushed his body even further and said "Haki Slash"

When the slashes hit him Blackbeard couldn't get back up after that and he past out.

Dragon took a step forward and his right leg was injured and he said "I hope everybody else is okay"

Dragon left the room where he had battled Blackbeard and his crystal was glowing on his finger.

Dragon said "Oh no Luffy's crystal is going to activate it's defense in 5 minutes"

Laffitte came charging out of nowhere and targeted Luffy from behind..

Laffitte said "Straw Hat I bet you didn't think I'd come"

Before Luffy got hit his crystal went above him and grew bigger and surrounded him and solidified.

Sabo said "It worked"

Dragon came running out and said "Ohh dear"

Sabo said "I'm so sorry that he went inside the crystal"

Dragon sighed and said "Well as long as he is protected inside"

Dragon said According to the book this spell will last 5 years but the crystal around him will disappear after 5 minutes but he will be in suspended animation which means he won't age for the 5 years that he is in that state"

Dragon said "We will need to beat the rest of his commanders though and I also beat Blackbeard"

Sabo nodded and said "That's good"…

Hancock came running and said "Luffy!"

Sabo said "How are we going to break the news to Hancock that her boyfriend is frozen, I think we all know how she will react"

Hancock put her hand over her mouth and said "Luffy"

Sabo said "Don't worry he'll be back in 10 years"

* * *

Hancock said "I can't wait that long"

Sabo said "You want to hug him don't you"

Hancock nodded….

Sabo sighed….

Dragon said "Sabo you ready?"

Sabo smiled and nodded and said "Let's go…."

* * *

End of Chapter….

* * *

Author notes…

Hope you have enjoyed next chapter will be on October 8th 2017


	21. Chapter 21 - Revival of Luffy's Mother

**Chapter 21 – End of Battle & Luffy's Mothers Revival**

 **Nami used her climatact on Shiliew Of the rain and he passed out, Zoro used his sword on the last two remaining members by using Asura attack, Everybody said "Yay the Blackbeard pirates have been defeated"**

 **Dragon sighed and said "Now we need to figure out about Luffy"**

 **The sun shined through the clouds...Dragon sat on top of a rock …. He smiled and said "Now the battles over"**

 **Nami said "Um Dragon I have a question"**

 **Dragon turned around and said "Yes what is it?"**

 **Nami said "Wasn't Luffy planning on reviving his mother and the spell will expire in 7 months, how will he revive her in time?"**

 **Dragon blinked…. And said "Oh No this isn't good"**

 **Dragon thought for a moment and said "Hold on if his mother could get in contact with him than he could order the spell from inside of his mind"**

 **Nami said "He can do that?"**

 **Dragon replied "Of course he has a very strong will so it's highly possible"**

 **Nami said "I wonder what she looks like"**

 **Dragon looked up and said "She's very beautiful, and very kind as well, much like Luffy"**

 **Nami smiled and said "I see"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Luffy's Mind….**

 **Luffy said "Huh where am I?"**

 **Luffy walked forward and heard a voice calling out to him faintly saying "Luffy"**

 **Luffy's eyes widened and said "Mom"**

 **Luffy's mother popped up and she smiled at him, she said "What's troubling you son?"**

 **Luffy said "I want to bring you back… but the spell will expire in 7 months and I won't wake up for 5 years"**

 **Isabella Nodded and said "I see, she said "Just say these words and the spell will be cast from the crystal to where my tomb and remains are she sighed and said "Crystal bring my mother back to life is what you must say and the crystal will do it"**

 **Luffy nodded and said "Crystal bring my mother back to life"**

 **Where luffy's unconscious Body laid from the outside…**

 **The Crystal on his neck glowed and sent out the spell all the way to the east Blue.  
**

 **Nami poked Dragon and said "Look"**

 **Dragon said "It's working"**

 **Nami smiled and said "Guy's set sail for Goa Kingdom"**

 **Everyone on the ship nodded**

 **Dragon said "After all these years I can smile again.. Ever since she died I've been sad and Angry at the world government"**

 **Nami smiled and said "Thanks Luffy you did good"**

 **Within a few hours they were able to reach the island because they took a short cut…**

 **Dragon was the first to step on the island and Nami asked him "Where was Luffy born"**

 **Dragon pointed to a building and said "He was born in that white building"**

 **Nami said "Oh I see"**

 **Dragon said "This way is her grave"**

 **Dragon said "Huh I see a women's shadow up there"**

 **Dragon ran up more and paused.. and his mouth dropped…**

 **Nami said "Is something wrong?"**

 **Dragon said "Nope look I'd like to introduce you to Luffy's mother"**

 **Nami said "That's his mother, she so beautiful"**

 **Isabella smiled and said "You must be my son's crew I have been watching over him all these years"**

 **Isabella said "Thanks to him I can have a second chance at life"**

 **Nami said "Your son can be pretty reckless but other than that there's nobody I would rather have as my captain than him"**

 **Dragon walked up to her and hugged her…**

 **Nami said "Guy's let's leave them two alone they haven't seen each other for years…**

 **Everybody else walked down the hill….**

 **Dragon said "Isabella are you the same age as you were before?"**

 **Isabella shook her head no and said "Once I entered the world again It put me here as if I had been aging this whole time"**

 **Dragon smiled and said "Isabella when Luffy wakes up you wanna..." Dragon took out a ring and continued…. "Will you marry me?"**

 **She looked shocked and Blushed and said "Of course I will"**

 **Dragon picked her up and walked her to the boat and set her down gently on the deck of the boat with her feet down first.**

 **Nami said "This is the room your son is in" Nami opened the door for her.**

 **Nami closed the door after Isabella enterd…**

 **Isabella walked up to Luffy's bed and whispered "You've done everything for me, Thank you son"**

 **Isabella left the room and said "Thank you Nami for letting me in"**

 **Nami nodded, Isabella went down the hallway…**

 **Hancock entered the room next and kissed Luffy on the cheek and said "I'll visit you every day until you wake up in 5 years"**

 **Isabella went into Dragons office and said "Hey"**

 **Dragon looked up from his desk and said "Hey honey"**

 **Isabella said "I see your members are fixing your base"**

 **Dragon said "Yes they are very loyal to me"**

 **Dragon said "It still doesn't make sense"**

 **Isabella said "Huh, What do you mean?"**

 **Dragon looked up at her and said "How did the crystal bring you back?"**

 **Isabella said "Come outside with me"**

 **They both walked out in the sunset and she said "That crystal has many properties and one of them is to bring the dead back to life, It may not seem possible but my mother was able to handle it's powers, it was then handed down to me then it was handed down to Luffy next.**

 **Dragon looked out and said "I hope he will be okay"**

 **Isabella turned and smiled and said "He'll be alright, he's our son"**

 **Dragon seemed reassured by Isabella's statement and said "Alright"**

 **Nami came running in suddenly and said "Dragon theres someone outside for you"**

 **Dragon said "What did he look like?"**

 **Nami said "It looks like he was very injured and it seemed like he didn't like you"**

 **Isabella said "Don't tell me"**

 **Dragon said "Was he with the marines?"**

 **Nami nodded**

 **Dragon said "AKAINU"**

 **Dragon said "I'll be right out"**

 **Dragon walked out with Akainu standing there, Dragon said "What are you doing here the battles all over with?" Akainu said "I want to battle you"**

 **Dragon tilted his head and said "You've got to be kidding, There's no way you can win in the state that you're in"**

 **Akainu said "We won't know until we try, Akainu tried using his attack however Dragon dodged it and used his hand on his neck to knock him out and he passed out.**

 **Dragon said "Revolutionary's bring him to our cells"**

 **Ivankov said "Yes Dragon"**

 **Iva locked him in a jail cell, Iva said "What do you want?"**

 **Akainu said "Straw Hat is here isn't he?"**

 **Iva said "Yes what of it?"**

 **Akainu blinked and said "That crystal is getting super powerful, and it's power will go beyond even the entire worlds power Straw Hat might not be able to handle it"**

 **Iva frowned and said "Of course he can handle it he is our leaders son and I've seen his power"**

 **Akainu frowned and said "You can leave"**

 **Iva said "Okay but by the way the cell is escape proof and It's sea prisim stone"**

 **Akainu said "JUST LEAVE"**

 **In Dragon's office….**

 **Sabo walked in and said "Hey Dragon I just visited Luffy"**

 **Dragon said "Oh you did how is he?"**

 **Sabo said "Umm about that, it seems he has a fever"**

 **Dragon said "Here use this on him it's my ring crystal it will heal him until he wakes up in 5 years"**

 **Sabo nodded, then he exited the room.**

 **Dragon put his hands together and said "When Luffy wakes up we will have to train him how to used the crystal better"**

 **Isabella nodded and said "It is a dangerous weapon"**

 **Dragon nodded**

 **End of Chapter…..**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Thanks for reading next chapter will start in 5 years later when Luffy wakes up, Next Chapter will be on October 15th 2017**


	22. Chapter 22 - 5 Years Later

Chapter 22 – 5 Years Later & Luffy Awakens

* * *

In the New World in Baltigo 5 years later, Luffy has been sleeping for 5 years until today while the rest of the Straw Hats wait for his awakening.

Nami said "Hey Koala do you like my new clothes?"

Koala replied and said "Yeah they are very pretty Nami"

Nami smiled… and said "I can't believe it's been 5 years…Luffy should wake up soon so the spell should be waring off"

Koala replied "Indeed"

Koala said "Speaking of Luffy, Hancock has been watching him non-stop every day"

Nami said "I know but she must be really worried about him, she loves Luffy and they are dating"

Koala nodded and said "Let's go into Luffy's room"

Nami and Koala walked down the hallway and went into his room, They both saw Dragon standing there and he was talking to Sabo.

Meanwhile Luffy flinched a little and his muscles were beginning to move while he was laying on the bed, the crystal glowed and magical dust went on him to fully wake him up, his eyes opened slowly and his vision was blurry for a quick moment.

Hancock ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and she said "Welcome back my love"

It took a moment for Luffy to realize what was going on.

Dragon said "Don't crowd him guys he's been asleep for 5 years let's give him and Hancock a moment alone"

Everybody exited the room except for Hancock, she held his hand and said "Luffy it seems like you lost some weight, I guess it makes sense your body only got to have the nutrition that was in the machine so you haven't had meat for 5 years"

Luffy leaned against her and they cuddled, Hancock kissed his forehead and said "I'll always love you you're the only one and true man for me"

Luffy replied "Thanks..Hancock I love you too" He said quietly

Hancock smiled and said "You'll just have to get used to everything again we'll take one step at a time" Hancock put her hand onto his.

Luffy tried to stand but he almost fell down, Hancock caught him in her arms and carried him, he fell fast asleep in her arms, Hancock brought him to his father Dragon, Hancock said "Do you have a spare bed in here?"

Dragon nodded and said "In the corner"

* * *

Hancock placed him in bed and put the blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead with her lips touching his warm head.

Hancock said "I'll be back later, gotta go check on my crew"

Dragon nodded and said "Okay, Go ahead" When Hancock left Dragon shut off the light and said "Good night son

Dragon sat at his desk doing papers with info of a country they had just conquered and gained the country as an ally.

A few hours later…

It was 12:00 at midnight, Luffy's eyes opened slightly and everyone was sleeping Luffy looked down at his necklace and he said "Huh why does my necklace look different?"

And why is it Pure white? Before it was pure blue"

Luffy put his arms through his White robe with his White slippers, he walked out onto the deck, Hancock came walking into the room and saw the bed empty, Hancock ran and yelled "LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Luffy turned around and said "Hancock why are you screaming?"

Hancock stopped… and said "Luffy your up, do you feel better?"

Luffy nodded… "I just was still half asleep when I first woke up and I didn't feel the greatest and I felt a little sick, but now I'm better"

Hancock came closer and hugged Luffy and she said "I had hoped for this moment for the last 5 years"

Luffy said "I know it must have been so hard for you, I put you through so much suffering…I'm so sorry Hancock" while tears came down his face

Hancock held him tighter and said "Luffy it's not your fault your crystal was just trying to protect you" he cried for 30 minutes… Luffy stopped crying and said "Hancock the reason I came out here is to find out the reason my crystal changed color"… Hancock thought for a moment and said "No library would know that better than… follow me…"

Luffy said "Are you taking me on a honeymoon Hancock?"

Hancock said "Soon… but that's not where we are going"

Luffy said "Wait we are going to your ship"

Hancock said "We have a Kuja Library that can help you"

Luffy walked onto the ship and said "Hey Margret long time no see"

Margret turned around and said "Luffy nice to see you"

Margret said "Luffy your hair"

Luffy looked and said "Oh yeah I guess it got long over the 5 years I was asleep"

Margret got some scissors and cut to where his hair used to be.

Luffy said "Thanks"

Margret said "No problem, what brings you here?"

"We've come to take a look at your library" replied Luffy

Margret said "Of course, we never let any men look at them but your special since our pirate empress is dating you"

Luffy nodded, Luffy said "See you later"

* * *

Margret waved…

Luffy and Hancock went down the stairs, Hancock said "Here is our library take a look around wherever you like"

Luffy nodded, Luffy and Hancock looked at the books, Luffy said "Hancock what's this book? It's different from the others"

Luffy let her look at the book that he was holding, Hancock blushed and said "That's my photo album"

Hancock said "I'll let you look at it soon "

Luffy said "let's grab a ladder to get to a higher shelf"

Hancock said "Here you go Luffy"

Luffy climbed up the ladder and said "Here it is"

Luffy climbed down and sat at a table with Hancock…Luffy said "I think I just found my answer…It says the reason it changes color is because when the person that has it is sleeping it upgrades during the process"

Hancock said "Oh, I'm glad you found it"

Hancock kissed Luffy on the cheek.

Luffy said "Thank you Hancock and I don't regret my choice to date you"

Hancock blushed and said "Your gonna continue?"

Luffy nodded…Hancock suddenly screamed like a school girl with a huge crush"

Luffy got wide eyes… "I wasn't expecting that"

Hancock covered her mouth and said "Sorry, love"

Luffy replied "It's alright, let's go back"

Hancock nodded…

* * *

Luffy walked back into the revolutionary headquarters…

His father was sitting at his desk…

Luffy said "Hey dad"

Dragon smiled and said "Hey son"

Luffy thought "I've never seen him this happy"

A Revolutionary said "You were asleep when it happened but your mother is alive that's why he's happy because he loves her so he like he used to be before she had died before"

Luffy said "My mothers alive, so the spell worked"

Dragon hugged Luffy and said "Thank you son for all you've done"

Luffy nodded and said "So where is mom?"

Dragon said "Luffy meet your mother"

Luffy's mother appeared and Isabella said "My Luffy you've grown into a nice young man"

Luffy's eyes widened and he said "MOM!"

Luffy hugged her and cried…she said "Thank you Luffy"

Hancock smiled…

* * *

End of Chapter…

Hope you have enjoyed Next Chapter will be on October 22, 2017


	23. Chapter 23 - The Crystals Final Form

Chapter 23 – The final form of the Crystal

Luffy was in his bedroom that the revolutionary army looking at the book he received from the Hancock's Library, His mother knocked on the door and Luffy said "come in"

Isabella opened the door and she smiled and said "Son"

Luffy looked up from his new book and said "Mom"

Luffy smiled and said "I can't believe the spell worked, the last time I had seen you was when I was a little boy when you…died"

Isabella hugged Luffy and said "I'm so sorry you had to witness that, and the was the reason I had your father erase your memories, but I never thought they would come back"

Luffy nodded, "So did you do that to protect me?"

Isabella nodded

She said "Luffy you father gave me a Green cloak with a broch that has the Revolutionary Army symbol"

Luffy said "Really"

Isabella said "Your father asked me to join, and he's also acting strange this morning"

Luffy looked puzzled and said "What do you mean?"

Isabella said "well…he's been very happy"

Luffy giggled and said said "wow, I bet that's new for his other members"

Isabella replied "yeah they've been looking at him all morning"

Luffy said "Mom I have a question"

Isabella looked at him and said "yes what do you need?"

Luffy said "I read a chapter in this book and it says in the final chapter the final form of the crystal what does that mean?"

Isabella sighed and said "Um has your crystal been upgrading lately?"

Luffy nodded

Isabella said "okay your crystal is going into the final stage it just means once it reached the final form it will be the top amount of power and won't upgrade anymore because it will be the highest level it can go"

Luffy replied "oh"

Luffy got off his bed with his bare feet and put on slippers with a robe"

Luffy walked out with his mother and everyone was acting weird and Dragon was at his desk and smiling at an object in his hand.

Luffy looked over and walked over and said "Dad what do you have in your hand?"

Dragon said "luffy promise to not tell your mother yet… you promise?"

Luffy nodded of course "what is it?"

Dragon whispered in Luffy's ears and Luffy smiled and said "yes she will be happy about this"

Isabella walked around and Dragon walked up to her and everyone was looking and he kneeled down and said "Isabella would you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Isabella put her hands over her mouth and said "of course you silly…. Yes"

Luffy smiled

Luffy's chest began to glow and said "huh what's happening?"

Luffy's crystal turned bigger and into a cresent moon shape.

Luffy said "woah"

Isabella said "it's the final form at last"

Luffy smiled and said "yes"

Luffy, Dragon and Isabella hugged each other…

Nami smiled and said "congratz luffy"

End of Chapter…

Sorry about the short chapter I wasn't really able to work on it this week because I'm going for my permit and because of that I've been driving all week… so to make that up I will have another chapter on October 25th 2017 hope you have enjoyed


	24. Chapter 24 - Wedding Day

_**Chapter 24 - Wedding Day**_

* * *

At Baltigo in the New World Luffy put on his tux and Hancock put on a dress Nami, and the rest of the Straw Hats got on formal attire for Dragon and Isabella's wedding day.

Nami stood with Koala, and said "Koala I bet your happy for Luffy's parents"

Koala smiled, and said "Of course Dragon is our leader and if he's happy, we're happy too"

Nami grinned at Koala, and said "That's funny that's how we feel about Luffy"

Koala said "Luffy looks like his mother, but acts like his father"

Nami said "Oh the wedding will start in about 30 minutes"

* * *

Meanwhile in Luffy's dressing room

* * *

Luffy was in the middle of putting on his tuxedo, Hancock suddenly ran into where Luffy was getting changed, and his eyes widened and said "Hancock I'm almost done I just need to put my tie on"

Hancock walked over to him and said: "Luffy I will help you with your tie, someday will we get married?"

Luffy turned to her and said "Of course Hancock, I promise we will get married someday"

Hancock smiled and blushed, she suddenly hugged Luffy and said "Thank you Luffy", Hancock put Luffy's tie together and made it look neat on his shirt.

Hancock said "Alright just so you know your father said once you are done you can head out to where he is near where the groom stands"

Luffy nodded at Hancock and exited the room

* * *

Meanwhile in Isabella's dressing room

* * *

Nami was helping Luffy's mother put her wedding dress on, Hancock walked in and said "Your son is heading out to where his father is"

Isabella said "Thank you for helping him"

Hancock nodded at Isabella, Isabella replied so once I marry Dragon my name will change to Monkey D. Isabella"

Nami questioned, "Why are you changing it?"

Isabella said "I have a royalty status I need to hide that name and change it to Dragon's name it will be easier that way, that way people won't act weird towards us in public"

Nami sighed and said "I see"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy was walking down the aisle towards where Dragon was standing, Dragon was smiling as Luffy approached.

Luffy stopped when he reached Dragon, Luffy turned to Dragon and said "The girls said that Mom is almost done they are just finishing her last touches.

Dragon replied "I see, Nice White tuxedo Luffy"

Luffy smiled and said "Thanks, Dad and same goes to you, I like the rose they put with your suit"

Dragon said "It's almost time, your mom already has the ring I gave her, the girls said they picked out a ring for me to wear"

Luffy said "I had heard from mom that it was very pretty"

Dragon replied "I don't mind what the ring looks like, it's just I have been wanting to get married to your mother for a long time ever since she got revived"

Luffy smiled and said "Oh 5 more minutes left until the wedding starts"

* * *

Meanwhile in Isabella's Dressing Room

* * *

Nami said "Oh my gosh you look very pretty Dragon won't know what to think"

Hancock nodded and said "Luffy's Mother is very pretty"

Nami smiled, "Indeed, you ready?"

Isabella said "Yeah I'm ready"

* * *

Meanwhile Where the wedding was taking place

* * *

The wedding music began and Isabella came out with her beautiful white gown and wore a tiara and white high heels, her hair in a ponytail and wore a necklace that was made out of the purest gold in the whole world, Dragon and Luffy were shocked about her appearance, Luffy thought "I never saw my mother in a dress like that before, Dragon's mouth dropped and said "Isabella is very beautiful" Luffy smiled at his mother walking down the isle.

Isabella reached Dragon and stood there, Robin did the proposal saying "Do you Monkey D. Dragon to take Isabella as your wife?"

Dragon replied "I do"

Robin went on and said Isabella, Do you take Monkey D. Dragon as your husband?"

Isabella smiled and said "I do, I love him with all my heart"

Robin said "You may now kiss the bride"

Dragon got closer to Isabella and kissed her on the lips and everyone at the wedding clapped.

Luffy put his hands over his mouth and said "Congratz Mom and Dad"

Luffy hugged them both, They all stayed for a few hours and had dinner together.

Luffy, Hancock, Isabella, Dragon, and Nami sat at the same table, Nami lit a candle and said "Cheers to Luffy's Parents, Everyone lifted their cups and banged them together and they all said "CHEERS"

* * *

Around 9 o' clock everyone went to bed...

* * *

Luffy laid in his bedroom and shut his light off, However Dragon and Isabella were still awake and they were talking and laughing.

Isabella said "I'm so glad we got married today"

Dragon smiled and said "Me too, I'm so glad that Luffy was born to wittness it too"

Isabella said "Yeah me too

Isabella thought for a moment and her eyes widened...

Dragon said, "What is it, honey?"

Isabella turned to him and said "Tomorow is Luffy's Birthday"

Dragon said I'll tell everyone in the place and they can help us make preparations"

Isabella said "Okay, Goodnight honey"

Dragon said "Goodnight"

Isabella shut off the lights...

* * *

End of Chapter...

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this wedding chapter, I was happy to make it.

Next Chapter will be on October 29th 2017


	25. Chapter 25 - Luffy's Birthday

Chapter 25 – Luffy's birthday

* * *

At Baltigo, It's 7:30 in the morning Isabella woke up early and said "Everybody today is Luffy's Birthday we can let anything be obvious and don't tell him what surprises we are doing for him, we must keep him in the dark until the time is right to reveal it.

Iva said "Don't worry we'll keep it a secret, your Dragon's lady after all"

Isabella smiled "So where is Dragon anyway, is he still sleeping?"

Hack walked slowly up to her and said "Yeah he's still sleeping, but some of the members heard him talking in his sleep"

Isabella looked curious and said, "What did he say?"

Hack whispered in her ear and said, " **He said** **I Love my wife, she is the most gorgeous in the world"**

Isabella chuckled and said "Oh my" She suddenly blushed

Isabella said, "I'll be right back"

Iva said, "Where are you going?"

Isabella said "It's obvious, I'm going to wake my husband up"

Iva replied "Oh okay"

* * *

Meanwhile in Dragon's room

* * *

Dragon was sleeping in his bed in the dark... Isabella opened the door, she was wearing a white robe with white slippers.

Isabella walked up to him and said "Time to wake up Dragon"

Dragon started moving and she whispered "It's your son's birthday today"

Dragon said "Huh"

Isabella said "Oh well here I go, this was going to be my last resort, but here I go, Isabella went up to his face and kissed him on the cheek and said "Wake up"

Dragon jumped up out of the sheets of the bed, he said "Wait, we gotta get ready for Luffy's party"

Isabella laughed and said "I've already started that"

Dragon looks at her and says "Oh, Is Luffy still sleeping?"

Isabella nodded and said "Don't worry it's only 7:40 in the morning he doesn't wake up until around 9 or 10 in the morning"

Dragon got off the bed and walked around, he walked to his closet and got his green cloak on and said "I'll need to ask the baker to make a cake"

Dragon and Isabella walked out of the room

* * *

Dragon walked into the bakery area...

Dragon said "Baker I need a favor"

The baker turned around and said, "Oh hello Dragon did you have sweet dreams?"

Dragon froze for a moment...

The baker turned to face him and said "Hello Dragon, are you okay?"

Dragon came back to normal and shook his head and said "Umm let's not talk about that"

The baker said "Come on tell me you know you can trust me"

Dragon said "I had a dream that my son was getting married and my wife and I were cuddling during the wedding"

The baker turned and said "I get how you feel your son's growing up, Just be happy for him"

Dragon said, "I wasn't really there for him, have you experienced that?"

The baker smiled and said "Nope"

Dragon said "I thought you knew what I was going through"

The baker smiled and said "I understand what your going through, I never said I had been in that kind of situation"

Dragon cleared his throat and said "Now I need you to make my son's birthday cake"

The baker said, "Okay what colors does your son like?"

Dragon said "We'll the vest he wears is red"

The baker said, "Okay, How old is he now?"

Dragon said "He's 21 today"

The baker smiled and said "Don't worry I'll make Luffy the best cake"

Sanji walked in and said "I would like to help with my captain's cake"

Dragon said "Good idea, Good luck you too and don't mess it up"

Dragon walked out of the room...

* * *

Isabella wrapped Luffy's present and finished putting a bow on it.

Everybody helped put on decoration's on the walls and put balloons up.

Dragon saw Hancock and said, "Hey Hancock if Luffy wakes up can you distract him until we're ready?"

Hancock smiled and said "Of course leave it to me"

* * *

Hancock walked to Luffy's bedroom and his light was on...

* * *

Hancock walked in and said "Luffy good morning dear"

She looked and Luffy was passed out on the floor...

She said "LUFFY!"

Luffy's eyes opened and said "Ha...ncock

Hancock yelled "SOMEBODY HELP"

Nami came running in and said, "What's wrong?"

Hancock said "I walked in and he was like this"

Nami felt his head and said "He has a fever"

Hancock said, "Oh no and today's the worst since it's his..."

Nami's eyes widened and shook her head quickly and whispered "No, the secret remember"

Hancock said "What I meant is today's weather is good for you Luffy"

Luffy said, "Uh what's wrong with me?"

Hancock said "Hold on, let's scan you with this device"

Hancock said "Oh it's caused by the crystal"

Nami replied, "What do you mean?"

Hancock said "It's the side effect of the crystal upgrading"

Hancock said, "If I give him a fever reducer he should feel better"

Hancock picked him up and placed him on the bed and said "I'll come check on you in a few hours"

Isabella was standing out of the doorway and said "Is he okay?"

Hancock nodded and said "He'll be fine"

Dragon decided to bring the cake to Luffy and said "Happy Birthday son"

Luffy smiled and said "Thanks you guys"

Luffy opened his parents presents and it was muscial box that was a figure of Luffy that spinned, and his father got him a teddy bear"

Luffy said "Thanks guys I love you"

End of chapter...

* * *

Next chapter will be on November 5, 2017


	26. Chapter 26 - Luffy in Danger Part 1

_**Chapter 26 – Luffy in Danger Part 1**_

At Baltigo, Isabella was putting papers together with Dragon and then later at 7:30 pm she got a phone call on the transponder snail from back in the East Blue where Luffy was born.

Isabella said, "Makino is that you?"

Makino said, "Yes, your highness"

Isabella replied, "You can just address me as you normally would as a civilian"

Makino said, "Okay I have some dire news to share"

Isabella asked, "What is the news?"

Dragon looked over while his wife was on the phone, he saw her expression on her face.

Makino said, "Luffy is being targeted"

Isabella raised her voice and said, "What do you mean he's being targeted?"

Makino said, "I have some connections with people that travel the world, and one of them told me that some strong pirates are looking for the sacred moon crystal for the Goa Kingdom"

Makino continued, "And they also could feel the crystals power from when you were brought back to life, and they also know where the crystal is and who owns it."

* * *

 **The strong pirates said this in a meeting 2 weeks ago,** " **Do we have a lead to where the crystal is found?"**

 **The Leader said "We do, someone named Monkey D. Luffy has it and he's on an island named Baltigo"**

 **"I could smell his sent with the crystal, it gave off the island's smell too, if we find him we'll kill him so we can gain it's powers,"**

* * *

Makino said, "That's what they had said from word, and they said that they would arrive within a month"

Isabella said, "Is that all?"

Makino said, "I haven't gotten any more information from my friends yet"

Isabella replied, "Keep me updated"

Isabella put the voice piece back on the snail, and Dragon was looking at her and said: "Is something wrong?"

Isabella said, "My worst fears are coming to life, people are already targeting Luffy I knew it would happen one day but I didn't it to expect it to happen now"

Dragon said, "Wait you mean..."

Isabella nodded while clutching her hands and said, "Luffy's in danger, he's being targeted by mean pirates to claim the powers of the crystal for their own selfish motives and they want to kill him"

Dragon closed his eyes and said, "As Luffy's parents we can't let that happen"

Dragon walked out into the hallway and said, "All revolutionary members we need to prepare for war"

Iva came running out and said, "Straw Hat Boy is going through a fever again and it seems like they are getting stronger each time"

Dragon said, "What!, hold on, okay guys get prepared for battle, me and Isabella need to check on Luffy, just get weapons use the defense system"

Dragon ran down the hallway and said, "Iva when did it start?"

Iva said, "5 minutes ago"

Dragon replied, "Okay it hasn't been for long"

* * *

Dragon arrived at Luffy's Room

* * *

Dragon walked in and noticed that Luffy's light was on and said, "Son are you alright?"

Luffy looked up and his face was all sweaty and he tried to stand up, but almost fell until Hancock caught him.

Hancock whispered, "You'll be alright" Luffy smiled and Hancock then kissed him on the forehead.

Hancock said, "Luffy's mother, how are we going to fix this?"

Isabella said, "Wait Dragon there should be a book that can tell us"

Dragon said, "I know Luffy was reading it"

Isabella said, "Hancock do you know where my son keeps it?"

Hancock nodded and went to the drawer on the nightstand and grabbed it, she said "Here you go"

Isabella flipped through the pages and her eyes widened, she said "I found it, it says if the owner is experiencing fevers n the final stage it means that it's transfering it's powers to Luffy"

Isabella said, "And...the transfer can be painful"

Hancock said, "Is there a way to help him?"

Isabella said, "The only thing that will help him at this point is rest"

Hancock replied, "Alright, Hancock placed Luffy on his bed"

Luffy said, "Hancock where are you going?"

Hancock smiled and said, "I'm going to my ship, I'll see you in a few hours, I love you"

Luffy smiled and said, "Love you too"

Hancock left the room...

* * *

Dragon and Isabella were in the room by themselves with Luffy...

Isabella walked up to his bed and said, "Son you'll be alright, I couldn't ask for a better child you are the one that will lead this world"

Luffy smiled, and said "Thanks mom"

Isabella left the room..

Dragon walked up to Luffy's bed and said, "Son I don't regret the day you were born, it was actually the happiest day of my life, knowing that I was going to be a parent, that I was ready for it to happen, in fact I think about it everyday"

Luffy said, "Really, I love you dad, you are the best parent a child could ask for"

Dragon smiled and said, "Get some rest son, see you later when you feel better"

Dragon said, "Luffy I don't wanna burden you, but we are preparing for battle because people are targeting you, but we will win"

Luffy said, "Okay"

Dragon said "Really, usually your stubborn about it"

Luffy said, "The doctor gave me sleep medicine, so I'm getting sleepy"

Dragon said, "Alright, get some sleep" Dragon kissed Luffy's head, and shut the light off and closed the door.

* * *

Dragon walked down the hallway to his office, Dragon walked in and his wife noticed Dragon had a black face, like he looked sad.

Isabella walked up to him and said, "He'll be alright"

Isabella comforted Dragon and said, "We need to protect him the best way we can"

Dragon nodded

Isabella smiled and looked up and said, "It's okay to cry Dragon"

Dragon replied, "How... did you know?"

Isabella said, "I know my husband"

Isabella said, "Your worried about him, I am too"

* * *

Sabo walked in and he stood in the doorway in shock...

Sabo said, "I've never seen our leader cry, Nobody prepared me for this"

Isabella said, "Sabo sometimes people have a horrible past"

Sabo said, "Is that why he made the army"

Isabella nodded and replied, "He did it because he was angry at the people that killed me, I believe when we cry it make that person stronger, you might not understand yet but you will, It does a lot of damage when a loved one is at risk, Dragon still has the images in his mind from when I died"

Sabo said, "I think I get it, I'll leave now"

Sabo left the room...

* * *

Isabella sighed and said, "We better get started with the battle tomorrow"

Isabella shut the light off and said, "Goodnight Dragon"

Dragon replied, "Goodnight"

* * *

End of Chapter...

Next one will be on September 12, 2017

Hope you enjoyed...


	27. Chapter 27 - Luffy in Danger part 2

_**Chapter 27 – Luffy in Danger part 2**_

 _In Baltigo at 7:30 pm everybody was sleeping in their beds except for Luffy, his fever got way worse than the others, Luffy got off the bed and put his white robe with white slippers and walked into the hallway and walked near the window._

 _Luffy was breathing heavily from his fever, he almost fell down, but he put his hand on a railing close to the window._

 _Meanwhile, Chopper went looking for Luffy in his bedroom, as Chopper walked in he noticed that Luffy was gone._

Chopper said, "Oh no I must report to Dragon, those were his instructions.

* * *

A few hours ago...

Dragon said, "Chopper I need a favor, I need you to make sure Luffy doesn't leave his room, he's not feeling well and he needs rest in order to get back to normal and feel well if he leaves his room I need you to contact me right away"

Chopper nodded and said, "Yes sir"

* * *

Back to normal...

Chopper walked into Dragon's room and said, "Sorry to interrupt you Dragon"

Dragon turned and said, "It's alright"

Chopper said, "Luffy left his room"

Dragon replied, "What!"

Dragon got off his bed and ran out into the hallway, and said, "Luffy where are you?"

Luffy said, "Dad what are you doing up?"

Dragon said, "Looking for you, you shouldn't be up, you need rest"

Luffy said, "I know I'm just usually energetic, I'm sorry"

Dragon said, "Luffy I'm not mad at you"

Dragon continued, "Come into my room your mother is in there as well"

Luffy nodded...

* * *

Dragon had an extra bed in their room, and Luffy went back to sleep.

The Next morning Dragon and Isabella woke up early, Dragon said, "Sabo I need you to guard here"

Sabo said, "Leave it to me"

Before Isabella left the room she used the scanner and said, "The crystal is 75% complete, it will probably take 2 more hours to fully transfer its powers into Luffy's body"

Dragon nodded

Dragon and Isabella left to take care of the weapons, Dragon said, "Okay on the list we have fire shooting arrows with bows and fire swords with hard iron shields"

Dragon sat down in his chair at his desk and stacked the papers together and set them down in one corner of his desk.

Nami came running in and said, "Dragon we have a problem"

Dragon looked up, and Nami said, "The Pirates that want to take Luffy's powers are here"

Dragon said, "What!, how did they get past our defenses?"

Nami said, "And what's really horrible they found out Luffy's location"

Dragon ran out of his office and said, "Everyone this enemy is here, and know where Luffy is"

Iva said, "They know where straw hat boy is, let's protect him"

Dragon nodded

* * *

Meanwhile where Luffy is at...

Luffy was sleeping and his mother was tending to his fever.

Hancock was hanging out in the room with Luffy's mother and Hancock said, "How is he?"

Isabella said, "The crystals transfer is at 90% it has reached to that in the past hour"

Hancock said, "How much longer?"

Isabella said, "About half an hour is left until he wakes up"

Hancock was sitting quietly for a moment and said, "Somebody's coming"

Isabella turned and said, "Who?"

Hancock replied, "The enemy"

Then all of the sudden the window broke... Hancock jumped up and said, "Who's there?"

The pirate laughed and said, "Well...Well...Well, It seems like the man carrying the sacred crystal is unconscious, seems too easy.

Isabella said, "What's your name?"

He said, "My name is Eric and I have a bounty of 200 million berries"

Hancock said, "Are you the captain of your ship?"

He laughed and said, "Indeed I am"

Eric drawed out a sword and said, "Goodbye Straw Hat Luffy"

Isabella drawed her sword and blocked it from hitting Luffy.

She said, "Don't...you...dare...attack...my...son"

Eric said, "Woah your strong lady"

Isabella said, "I'm not just strong but a protective mother, don't you forget that"

Eric laughed and said, "I'll try"

Iva came running in and said, "Dragon ordered me to take Luffy out of here, and what's with the broken glass on the floor...Woah...What the pirates are here...I knew that sound was strange"

Isabella said, "Never mind that, just get Luffy out of here"

Iva grabbed Luffy and ran out, Dragon ran in the direction to where Isabella was, Iva said, "Go your wife needs you"

Dragon said, "Got it take care of my son"

Iva smiled and said, "Yes Dragon"

Isabella used her sword and they banged together, she moved her sword in different directions but the pirate captain blocked her.

Hancock attacked him when Eric didn't realize it and she said, "Purfume Femur"

Hancock did her look down on pose and said, "Fool I won't let you touch my boyfriend" she blushed while saying it.

Eric said, "Your in love with Straw Hat"

Hancock said, "Yes because I'm beautiful"

Eric blushed and said, "She's so pretty"

Hancock kicked Eric in the face

* * *

Dragon came in and said, "Isabella are you alright?"

Isabella nodded

Eric said, "Wait I know you, you are princess Isabella of the Goa Kingdom"

Isabella said, "Yes I am"

Dragon said, "Now we are going to fight you, you will not take Luffy"

Eric laughed and said, "Ha I have other pirates tracking him as we speak"

Isabella said, "Say what"

Dragon and Isabella looked at each other and said, "LUFFY"

End of Chapter

Next Chapter November 19, 2017 hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I updated this a day early


	28. Chapter 28 - Hancock Vs Eric

Chapter 28 – Hancock vs Eric

On Baltigo, Hancock, Dragon, Isabella ended up in the same room dealing with their enemy Eric, Meanwhile, the pirate captain told them that Luffy was being targeted by the rest of his crew.

Hancock said, "Dragon... Isabella... Go... Save Luffy for me"

Hancock smiled and said, "I'll be fine, I'm strong"

Isabella and Dragon nodded and said, "Good Luck"

Dragon and Isabella ran down the hallway...

* * *

Iva was carrying Luffy down the hallway and Luffy was still asleep and said, "Luffy has 5 minutes until he gains the powers of the crystal and the transfer will be complete".

While Iva was running pirates was heading towards them, Iva said, "Death Wink"

The pirates went flying as the attack hit them, Iva said, "You'll have to be a real challenge to defeat me"

Iva looked ahead and saw a door bust open and said, "Huh that coat looks familiar" Iva's eyes widened.

Iva said, "The Admiral Akainu, I thought Luffy defeated you"

Akainu replied, "He did but after I had time to recover"

Iva said, "Wait are you helping these pirates?"

Akainu laughed and said, "Actually it's the opposite...I hired these guys and they are undercover marines dressed up as pirates"

Every Marine dressed up as a pirate ripped their clothes and it showed their marine clothes.

Iva backed up a little and said, "So the government was after the crystals powers this whole time"

Akainu laughed and said, "True"

Dragon and Isabella came running and Dragon squinted and said, "Wait...That's Akainu...a Marine Admiral"

Isabella said, "Didn't you tell me Luffy defeated him?"

Dragon said, "Yes he did, but Akainu must have recovered... oh and by the way he hates me"

Isabella replied, "Why?"

Dragon said, "Because he considers me a traitor because I quit the marines"

Isabella said, "Wait, so it was the government that was after the crystal"

Dragon said, "What do you mean?"

Isabella replied, "For 400 years the government has been looking for the crystal and wanted to gain it's powers for their own selfish reasons"

Dragon said, "Oh, Let's save our child"

Isabella nodded...

* * *

Meanwhile at Hancocks Location...

* * *

Hancock said, "You might as well take that outfit off"

Eric said, "Oh you know my true identity"

Hancock said, "Yes... I know your working for the government and you were sent here on a mission to kill my boyfriend, orders from Admiral Akainu".

Eric laughed and said, "How did you figure that out?"

Hancock leaned on a pole nearby and said, "Simple really, you smell like you work for the government, thanks to my Haki"

Eric said, "Yes we are on a mission to kill Luffy... Wait did you say your boyfriend?"

Hancock nodded

Eric said, "That doesn't make sense you are known far and wide that you hate all men"

Hancock said, "Luffy is a special exception"

Hancock began to blush and said, "He's so kind and sweet yet he's strong"

Hancock said, "Anyway, time to beat you" Hancock was wearing her purple outfit that she wore in the war of the best at Marineford.

Eric took his pirate clothes off and he revealed his marine outfit.

Hancock took a step forward and did her look down on pose, her finger pointed at his face.

Eric said, "She's looking down on me so much that she's looking up"

Hancock smiled and said, "Pistol Kiss"

She shaped her hand as a gun and hearts appeared and she began to shoot them at him, and said, "Purfume Femur" and kicked his face and it turned to stone a crumbled.

Hancock put her leg down and her heel touched the floor.

* * *

Eric and Hancock are continuing to fight, and will Dragon and Akainu fight and will... Luffy wake up soon to put the odds of the battle in the Revolutionary army's hands by winning.

End of Chapter... Next Chapter November 26, 2017

Hope you enjoyed :)


	29. Update

Update

Sorry I was unable to write the chapter because I have a fever I'm gonna have to ask you guys to wait 3 more days.

I apologize, the chapter will be around November 30th Thank you :)


	30. Chapter 29 - Luffy Recovers

**_Chapter 29 – Luffy Restores to Full Strength_**

At Baltigo, Hancock was standing there and Eric was holding his face while frowning, Hancock smiled and placed her high heel on the floor. Meanwhile, Dragon and Akainu had just stood before each other and Dragon clutched his fist. And Luffy was moments from recovering.

Dragon said, "You've wanted to kill me right? Well here I am"

Akainu laughed, "Finally I've waited years for this moment"

Luffy moved a little, Iva looked over at him and said, "Dragon he has 1 minute left before he wakes up"

Dragon nodded and said, "We have to hold Akainu off until Luffy wakes up, when he does he's gonna be more powerful than ever"

Akainu frowned, "I want to kill you however, I want you to watch your son perish"

Dragon took a step forward and said, "I won't let you, we'll protect Luffy with our lives and when Luffy wakes up you won't be able to stop him"

Isabella nodded, "He's almost done with the transfer and when it's finished he can use any power he wishes, that's what makes the crystal so terrifying"

Akainu replied, "That crystal belongs with the marines, not to criminals"

Dragon said, "During the whole duration of the new pirate era, it seems like were the good ones around here, pirates and Revolutionary's because you marines are corrupt"

Isabella said, "30 seconds left"

Dragon smiled and said, "Your too late to stop us"

* * *

Meanwhile Hancock was fighting Eric...

* * *

Hancock lifted her leg and put her hand on her hip and said, "You can't resist me, all men love me"

Eric started blushing, and said, "She's so cute"

Hancock smiled and said, "Typical of men, except for Luffy"

Hancock kicked his face while he was distracted by her beauty.

Hancock put her finger on her lip and said, "Pistol Kiss"

She shaped her hand as a gun and they hit him on the face three times and he fell on the floor.

Eric stood up and said, "Iron fist"

Hancock used her Haki to dodge his attacks, One punch hit her face and her face bleed a little.

Hancock used her hand and touched her face and blood went on her hand, and she got mad and said, "Oh you just crossed the wrong line"

She said, "Love, Love Beam"

Eric turned to stone and she kicked his stone figure and it crumbled and she turned to exit she said, "No one can beat me"

Hancock ran down the hallway and said, "Time to go help Luffy"

* * *

Isabella and Dragon's Location...

* * *

Luffy's eyes opened and Isabella was using a sword and she was fighting Akainu with Dragon.

Luffy stood up and Iva said, "Oh Straw Boy you're awake"

Luffy said, "Huh I feel like I gained strength"

Iva replied, "The Crystal did that, go ahead use it's powers"

Luffy gripped his hands and aimed his hands at Akainu and said, "Target Akainu... His hand glowed and the blast his Akainu and it sent him blasting through the building.

Akainu screamed and said, "Guys retreat, he's too strong... Someday I'll get you Luffy... and Dragon.

Luffy's hands were steaming from the attack, he said "I did that"

Iva nodded, Isabella, smiled and said, "Son I'm happy for you"

Dragon nodded "So am I"

Hancock came running... Luffy and Hancock kissed each other on the lips, Hancock blushed and said, "Luffy thank you for living"

Luffy smiled, "No Problem"

Isabella and Dragon said, "Son we would like to train you for 2 years, how to control your new powers"

Luffy said, "Sure, then me and my friends can set sail again"

Isabella said, "Yes"

* * *

Luffy said, "Hancock I have something I wanna say, I was hoping we could continue to be a couple, and then get married when we are ready"

Hancock's eyes widened and said, "Yes of Course"

Luffy and his crew with the Revolutionary Army were hanging out together having a big dinner and eating lots of food.

Hancock said, "Luffy here try this, it's stuffing"

Luffy took a bite and said, "Yummy, It's good"

Hancock, replied "I'm so glad"

Nami said, Let's continue to eat...to Luffy for sending Akainu flying"

Everybody said, "Yeah"

* * *

End Of Chapter...

Next Chapter Sunday, December 3rd

Thank you for supporting me when I was sick I really appreciate it, I'm really glad I can make these chapters for you guys, hope you enjoyed. :)


	31. Chapter 30 - Luffy prepares to Train

**_Chapter 30 – Luffy Prepares to Train_**

In the land of White Soil Baltigo, It was night time and the moon was up with a full moon. And Luffy was sleeping in his bedroom and Hancock was sleeping with him, Dragon and Isabella were sleeping in their bedroom and Nami and the rest of the Strawhats were sleeping in the guest room that Dragon had set up for them.

It started raining and thunderstorm started, and Luffy woke up and walked out to their deck they had in their room and Hancock woke up too, she put on her white robe and white slippers and walked toward him.

She touched his hand and she said, "Are you alright Luffy?"

Luffy looked at her and smiled "Yeah I just couldn't sleep, because of the storm"

Hancock cuddled with him and had her hand on his chest.

Luffy smiled and said, "I'm gonna go check around the headquarters, it just seems weird that a storm started all of the sudden"

Hancock replied, "I'll come with you"

Luffy grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, Luffy said, "Why isn't the power on?"

Hancock said, "Do you think the storm caused it to go out?"

Luffy said, "It's possible"

Luffy heard some female voices, Luffy turned his flashlight to where he heard the voices, Luffy said, "Who's there?"

"Don't hurt me" said a familiar voice

Luffy replied, "Margret is that you?"

Margret came out from the dark and said, "Yeah it's me"

Luffy said, "It's been so long since we talked"

Margret nodded, "We saw the lights go out from our ship we came as fast as we could to make sure you and the snake princess were alright"

Luffy said, "Oh we're fine, we were just going through a moment when the lights went out"

Margret said, "Snake Princess, you did it already?"

Hancock made a frown, "What do you mean?"

Margret whispered in Hancocks ear, "You do it with a guy"

Hancock blushed and yelled out, "Why would you say that you want me and Luffy to have a child?"

Margret replied, "You've been dating for 5 months"

Hancock replied, "Correction, 5 months and 30 days exactly"

Margret replied, "Woah you've been keeping track"

Hancock smiled, "Of course it is very important and by the way, me and Luffy have talked about the kid thing just after we are married"

Margret smiled, "Nice job, girl"

Luffy was whistling to himself and said, "By the way, I heard you"

Hancock said, "Yeah by the way Luffy I got you a present it's a teddy bear with a heart on it and it says your name on the heart"

Luffy looked at it and said, "Thanks, Hancock was this for us dating?"

Hancock nodded, Luffy said, "Oh, by the way, I have a gift for you when everyone's around"

Luffy said, "I'll have to go wake up my father, he might not know that the power's out"

* * *

Luffy walked in and said, "Mom, Dad the power is out"

Dragon and Isabella said, "No problem" Isabella touched the new power switch"

Luffy said, "Huh?"

Isabella replied, "We just installed a new power system, I forgot to turn the old one off and switch into the new one"

Luffy said, "Mom what caused the power to go out?"

Isabella said, "Your father's powers he sort of uses his electric powers and the lights went out"

Luffy said, "Oh"

Everyone from the Straw Hats walked in and said, "Hey Luffy"

Luffy said, "Hancock I have something to ask you?"

Hancock looked and saw Luffy get on one knee, Luffy continued, "I feel that you are the women I want to spend the rest of my life with, Hancock will you marry me?"

Hancock put her hand over her mouth and said, "Luffy I would love to marry you"

Luffy put the ring on Hancock's finger and it shined.

Everybody in the room was staring and their eyes blinked, Nami said "I'm happy for you Luffy"

Nami said, "Listen here Hancock, you better treat him good"

Hancock said, "Of course I will, I'll be his wife"

* * *

Luffy said, "Mom, Dad I'm ready to train for 2 years and I'll get married to Hancock in a month"

Dragon nodded with his wife, Dragon said, "Alright Son we will start your training tomorrow morning"

Luffy said, "Yes I love training"

Hancock was still shocked that Luffy asked her to marry him, she thought, "Now that we are going to be married we can do husband and wife stuff like going to picnic's together, and going on a honeymoon, and most of all have children"

Margret said, "I know what your thinking"

Hancock cleared her throat and said, "Margret go back to the ship and tell the other girls that we will stay here for 2 years"

Margret said, "Got it"

Luffy said, "I can't wait to train and get married, this is the best day of my life"

* * *

End Of Chapter...

Next Chapter December 10th 2017, Hope you liked this chapter :)


	32. Chapter 31 - Luffy gets Married

_Chapter 31- Luffy gets married to Hancock_

A Month Later...

In Baltigo, in the morning Luffy was training with his parents, Hancock was looking out of the window and watching him train.

Margret said, "Snake Princess why are you watching Luffy train?"

Hancock turned to Margret and said, "That's my Fiance down there, we are going to be married soon, I want to spend time with him"

Margret said, "Don't worry Hancock his training session is almost over for the day"

Dragon had Luffy meditate with the crystal so his body could be in sync with it.

5 minutes later Luffy was done his training session for the first day, for the rest of the day.

Luffy walks into Hancocks bedroom and said, "Hancock I'm back"

Hancock blushed at the sight of her loves face, Hancock walked up to Luffy and went around and kissed him.

Luffy said, "Hancock did you miss me while I was training with my parents?" Luffy looked up at her.

Hancock replied, "Yes Luffy"

Luffy said, "Well we are getting married today"

* * *

It was 5 hours before the wedding

* * *

Luffy had begun to get his tuxedo on, his mother and father helped him out with putting it on.

Isabella said, "I'm so happy for you son"

Dragon said, "Me too son"

Luffy replied, "Thanks, mom and dad"

Luffy had a white vest with a white tux coat, with a white tie and white pants with white shoes.

His mother brushed his hair, Dragon had made sure his tie was put on correctly, Isabella sprayed some perfume on Luffy for the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hancock was with Nami and Robin, Hancock was trying to choose a dress from the closet to wear.

Robin said, "Hancock you will want your dress to be so good that Luffy will say you're really beautiful"

Hancock blinked with amusement and smiled, Nami said, "Hancock what about this one it has the kujia sign on it.

Hancock looked at it and it made her want it out of all of the rest of the dresses in the entire room.

Hancock picked it up and it had a white headpiece for the bride, Hancock put on White High heels and got changed into her dress with the white headpiece and got on some makeup.

Robin helped brush her hair, Nami made sure the dress looked right.

Zoro said, "Is the bride ready?"

Nami said, "Yes she is"

Zoro said, "Guys get the groom on the stage"

Luffy walked out and went onto the stage and stood near his mother and father on stage.

Nami and the rest of the Strawhats were in their seats with the Kujia Pirates and the Revolutionary Army.

* * *

Suddenly Hancock walked out and the wedding music began to play, she walked down the isle.

Everybody looked down where Hancock was walking.

Everybody was smiling for Hancock and Luffy for getting married.

Hancock finally reached the stage, and walked up near Luffy and stood there.

Isabella said, "I'll be doing the vows"

Isabella continued and said, "Luffy do you take Hancock to be your lovely wedded wife?"

Luffy looked at Hancock and said, "I do"

Isabella said, "Hancock do you take Luffy to be you lovely wedded husband?"

Hancock smiled, "I do"

Isabella said, "You may now kiss the bride, Hancock put a ring on Luffy's finger so they both had rings, Luffy kissed Hancock on the lips.

Everybody in the room clapped, Isabella and Dragon smiled while clapping.

After the wedding ceremony, they had dinner altogether, Hancock and Luffy sat next to each other and people made some speeches.

Dragon went up and made a speech, "I just wanna say that I'm very happy for my son for getting married tonight, and I'm very happy to be Hancock's father in law, I hope you too will be happy together for the rest of your lives"

Luffy smiled and said, "Uh is my dad crying?"

Isabella said, "We better get him off stage he's getting emotional because he doesn't wanna believe that your grown up"

Luffy said, "Why?"

Isabella said, "Since his father took care of you, your whole life he still see's you as his little boy"

Luffy said, "OH"

Isabella grabbed Dragon by the arm and said, "Come on big tough man"

Everybody had a pizza party and had drinks, Finally it became night time and everybody went back to the headquarters.

Luffy said, "Goodnight Hancock, my dear wife"

Hancock said, "Goodnight Luffy"

They both went to bed...

* * *

End of Chapter

Next one will be on December 17, 2017

Hope you enjoyed their wedding :)


	33. Chapter 32 - Training Paused

_**Chapter 32 - Training Paused**_

* * *

In Baltigo, Luffy was drinking some hot chocolate that Sanji had made for the whole crew and all of the Strawhats were in his room as well as his mother and father.

Nami was making jokes around everybody, Everybody laughed Luffy was laughing too in front of the fireplace.

Nami said, "I can't remember the last time that we've all had a good time"

Luffy smiled and said, "Your right,...Cheers for everybody in this room"

Luffy looked around and said, "Hey guys, does anyone know where my wife went?"

Nami responded, "I believe she talked about going to her ship to get something"

Zoro was cleaning his swords, and he began to take a nap, Franky was reloading his cola, Robin was reading a book while drinking her hot chocolate, Sanji was making some snacks in the kitchen in Luffy's room, Chopper was making medicine on the floor, Brook was playing a song on his guitar, Usopp was making a new bullets for his sniper. 

Luffy said, "Dad, can I have a talk with you?"

Dragon said, "Of course, anytime son,"

* * *

Luffy said, "Dad I am gonna need to miss training after today"

Dragon made a concerning look, "What for son?"

Luffy said, "I have to go to another island, I have a feeling Akainu isn't done yet"

Dragon said, "Alright, but please come back alive"

Luffy said, "I'll be back in a few days I promise I'll be back, I just going to find out information"

Dragon replied "Okay...Luffy"

* * *

In Luffy's Bedroom...

* * *

Isabella said, "Where is Luffy?"

Dragon said, "It's alright he'll be back in a few days"

Isabella nodded

Isabella said, "Luffy's crew is a funny bunch"

Dragon smiled, "They sure are"

Dragon put on his cloak and said, "I'm going to go back to my desk and do some paper work"

Isabella said, "Alright, don't overdo it"

Dragon nodded, he left the room and Isabella said, "Luffy please be alright"

* * *

At the Shore of Baltigo...

* * *

Luffy said, "Alright my dad gave me a transponder snail so I could contact him and he gave me a boat to use"

Luffy moved the boat out of the sand into the water, the boat dragged while making noise in the sand, and the boat went into the water and Luffy had some supplies that his father gave him.

Luffy set sail while under the sunset

* * *

Meanwhile in Luffy's Room

* * *

Nami was shocked and said, "What Luffy set sail alone!"

Dragon said, "No need I gave him an eternal pose to an island that Akainu is at"

Nami said, "But once Hancock finds out..."

Hancock came running in and said, "Where's my husband?"

Everybody in the room looked shocked that Hancock came barging in.

Nami said, "Oh no"

Dragon said, "Look take this gently"

Dragon said, "He's just out on official business doing some info searching"

Hancock said, "What, I need to go"

Dragon said, "I'm sorry I can't let you, He made me promise him that you guys wouldn't go find him"

* * *

Hancock replied, "He said that?"

Dragon nodded, Hancock said, "Okay if it's a request from Luffy I'll listen"

Dragon said, "I gave him a transponder snail so we could contact him"

Hancock said, "Really I want to be around when he calls"

Dragon said, "Of course,"

* * *

Isabella said, "We all need to be patient and be calm about this"

Nami said, "Luffy's mother is right, we all know how strong Luffy is, we can't be freaking out"

Everybody nodded, Hancock whispered,..."Please be safe...Luffy"

* * *

End of Chapter...

Next Chapter will be a Christmas Special, on December 24, 2017 then we will continue with the original story, and please continue to review, hope you enjoy this story.


	34. One Piece - Christmas Special

One Piece - Christmas Special

* * *

In Baltigo, Luffy and the Strawhats were decorating their rooms Luffy was putting up a tree in his room. He grabbed some lights and went around the tree with it. He also put some ornaments on the tree with glitter that his friends had made. Nami came in and said, "Luffy nice tree, did Hancock talk to you yet?"

Luffy said, "Yeah she did, she said something about putting this star on the tree."

Nami said, "Yeah she told me that she has a secret present that you will like"

Luffy turned around and said, "Is it meat?"

Nami said, "I can't tell you it will spoil the fun out of Christmas"

Luffy said, "Alright I get it"

Nami said, "Anyway your father wants to see you"

Luffy said, "Alright I'll be done with this in a moment"

Nami said, "Okay I'll go let him in you'll be in shortly"

Nami left Luffy's room…

* * *

Luffy was wrapping some presents for Hancock, and said "I hope she will like this?" Luffy put a bow on it, Luffy wrapped her second present and placed them both under their tree.

Luffy walked to Dragon's Office, and said "You wanted to see me dad"

Dragon said, "Yes son I did"

Dragon said "I want you to hang out with your mother today, I think she misses being around her son"

Luffy said, "Alright I will hang out with her"

Dragon said, "Thanks Luffy"

* * *

Isabella's Location…

Luffy walked towards her and said, "Mom you alright?"

Isabella looked up at Luffy while she was sitting on her bed and said, "Luffy I miss my only child"

Luffy smiled and said, "I'll hang out with you today"

Isabella said, "Thanks Luffy"

Luffy and his mother watched outside on a deck and Luffy said, "Since today's Christmas Eve I have a present for you."

Isabella grabbed the gift softly, and began unwrapping it and said, "It's a diamond necklace with a picture of me, you and your father, Isabella hugged Luffy and said, "Thank you son that's just what I needed everytime your gone I'll look at this to help me feel better"

Luffy said, "I'm happy you like it"

* * *

It became 12:00 in the morning everybody gathered around Luffy's tree and everybody said, "Merry Christmas"

Hancock came into the room and said, "Oh my there are Christmas lights everywhere"

Nami gave Hancock the present from Luffy and said, "This was from your husband"

Hancock smiled, she unwrapped the wrapping paper that was all red with a bow on top and it was a card with a music box that played everytime she turned the key and it was her and Luffy in their wedding outfits"

Hancock hugged Luffy and said, "Thanks Luffy your the best husband a wife could ask for"

Luffy nodded

Zoro got a new sword, Chopper had received new medical books, Robin got new books to read, Franky got some more cola, Nami received a new powerful climatact from ussop, Nami said, "Here Luffy I know that you wanted this."

Luffy opened it and said, "It's a box of meat thanks Nami"

Brook opened his gift and it was a new violin, Dragon opened his and it was a new bed set for their bed, Isabella opened hers it was a new ring from Dragon.

Hancock said, "Here Luffy" Luffy opened it and he received a new pair of shorts with a vest and his hat had been new with a red band with Christmas Glitter. Hancock said, "I based it off your old outfit"

Luffy hugged Hancock and said, "Thanks I love you"

Hancock smiled

Usopp said, "Everybody enjoy this day it only comes once a year"

Everybody cheered….Luffy said "Yes and let's enjoy this moment to grow as one"

Everybody said, "Cheers"

* * *

End of Chapter….

Hope you enjoyed this Christmas Special next chapter we will be on the normal story and on December 31st.


	35. Chapter 33 - Scouting Mission

Chapter 33 – Scouting Mission

* * *

Luffy had arrived at an unknown island that a connection of his had told him that Akainu was setting plans on that island. Luffy walked through some tree's and he had a special cloak on that his father had given him, it boosts his attack power, and turn him invisible and also speed in case he needed to use it.

Luffy carried his transponder snail on the side of his waist, and a button was on top of it in case it was an emergency the button would issue an emergency call to the other revolutionary's to put an attack on Akainu and his men.

Luffy wore a bright green cloak, he saw some marines walking around and he heard Akainu's deep voice

Luffy went up into a tree and said, "I know Akainu's here, the temperature has gone up dramatically than what it normally is".

Luffy grabbed the transponder snail on the side of his waist and called his father.

Luffy said, "Hello is anyone there?"

A Revolutionary Commander said, "Hi Luffy, do you wish to speak with your father?"

Luffy replied, "Yes I have information"

The Commander replied, "Okay hold on I'll go get him"

* * *

Dragon came in the room a few moments later and picked up the transponder snail and said, "Hey son are you alright?"

Luffy replied, "Yes I'm fine and I have some news Akainu is definitely on this island, the islands normal temperature isn't normal anymore it has gone way up"

Dragon nodded and said, "Is there signs of navy soldiers?"

Luffy took a pair of binoculars and said, "Yes it seems that there are more than 200 soldiers on this island."

Dragon said, "Okay listen Luffy I want you too scout some more and find out Akainu's plan, Just be very careful..."

"Luffy," said a woman in the background, Luffy said, "Is that Hancock?"

Hancock said, "Yes Luffy it's me, I miss you so very much...When are you coming home?"

Luffy replied, "I'm afraid I won't be back for 2 more days"

Hancock said, "I see, well I love you"

Luffy smiled, "Love you too"

Dragon came back on and said, "Okay since Akainu has a grudge against me he'll be targeting you"

Luffy said, "Why?"

Dragon replied, "Because my blood is in your veins"

Luffy said, "Oh I get it, he wants to take me out to see you react out of rage"

Dragon said, "Yeah that's what he wants"

Luffy said, "Alright I better get back to work"

Dragon said, "Good luck and be careful son"

Luffy said, "I will"

* * *

Luffy put the transponder snail back on his waist, Luffy jumped down from the tree and turned invisible and went to a camp the marines had set up and heard Akainu talking saying, "Do the plans make since officer?"

The Marine Officer nodded and said, "So you want us to capture StrawHat Luffy?"

Akainu said, "Yes, then his parent/father will react to save him."

The officer said, "But how will we capture him he has become smart thanks to his father"

Akainu smiled, "I have a trick in mind for him, just make sure we have enough resources for this plan to work"

The Marine said, "Yes sir" as he walked off.

Akainu yelled out, "Everyone prepare to continue with the plans we have talked about for the past month."

Luffy whispered, "Looks like Akainu wants to capture me along with another plan that he's cooking up"

Luffy grabbed an apple from the tree and took a bite and ate the entire apple, and he started to cough and said, "That apple isn't normal" his vision started to get blurry and said, "That apple had poison in it, now that I think about it all the tree's here have apples that all have poison in it"

Luffy thought, "Uh Oh what do I do now?"

* * *

End of Chapter...

Next Chapter will be on January 7th 2018.

Happy new years everyone, hope you guys enjoy this story, let me know what you think about this chapter.

Hope you guys have a nice new year of 2018.


	36. Chapter 34 - Akainu's plan Revealed

_Chapter 34 – Akainu's plan revealed_

Luffy was near a tree in pain from the poison he had never experienced before, it was nothing like warden Magellen's poison, this type was much stronger. Luffy didn't know what to do it would be a matter of hours that Luffy had left, Luffy suddenly came up with a idea.

Luffy thought about the boat that he had come on and realized that his father had packed an emergency kit for dealing with poison.

Luffy ran to the boat and his vision suddenly got worse, and he ran so fast that he banged into the boat when he reached it.

Luffy grabbed a case with an emergency signal on it unlocked it with a key and there was a bunch of compartments and there was one that said, "Poison Emergency".

Luffy grabbed a needle and took a liquid container that had the cure and put the liquid in the needle and stuck it fast into his skin and said, "Ouch!"

He pushed the button down and the liquid went into his body, Luffy thought "I don't want the others to worry about me, I have to do this on my own."

Luffy began to feel better, He sighed and said, "Good, what a relief it worked"

Luffy heard some soliders and said, "I have to get this done right away"

Luffy walked through the woods and heard Akainu talking, "Is the plan ready?"

The soilder said, "Yes sir, we will lure out his father with Straw Hat."

When Luffy heard this he whispered, "Your plan won't work not in a million years Akainu"

Luffy recorded what Akainu was saying and said, "This is no ordinary transponder snail, it records what people say this was made by Nami"

Luffy pressed the button on the top and Akainu said, "Dragon and the Straw Hat Pirates will lose their ally Monkey D Luffy."

Akainu continued, "I will kill him when I get the perfect chance"

"And to do that we will need to capture straw hat Luffy"

Akainu continued, "Then we will destory Baltigo and I'll kill Dragon with my own hands"

"We will head to Baltigo in 5 days" said Akainiu

* * *

Luffy pressed the button and the recording stopped, and Luffy left the area and heard some soilders near his location and turned invisible so they couldn't see him"

Luffy ran to his boat and sailed to the horizon

Luffy called up a Revolutionary Officer and said, "I'm coming back"

The Revolutionary Officer said, "Okay Luffy I'll let your father know"

Luffy put down the transponder snail and sailed closer to Baltigo.

* * *

Meanwhile in Baltigo...

* * *

Dragon was sitting at his desk with his wife Isabella and a Revolutionary Officer ran in and said, "Dragon I have some news"

Dragon said, "What is it?"

"It's about Luffy sir, He's coming back" The Revolutionary Officer replied.

Dragon smiled and said, "Isabella he's coming back"

Isabella smiled and said, "Thank you you may go"

The Revolutionary Officer left...

Dragon said, "I think we may have a surprise for Hancock, but no one can tell her"

Isabella nodded, "She's been more worried about Luffy than anyone else"

Isabella replied, "I was worried too, but I had faith that he could do it"

Dragon nodded

Dragon had a meeting with the Straw Hats and the Revolutionary Army...

Dragon stood in front of everybody and said, "I have good news...Luffy is coming back"

The Straw Hat crew smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Dragon said, "However you can't tell Hancock about this, she's been worried sick about him, and she's been staring out at sea in the direction that he left"

Nami nodded and said, "It's true...they love each other it makes sense for her to be worried about her husband"

* * *

Hancock was at the shore of Baltigo...

* * *

Hancock whispered, "Luffy... please be safe"

The wind was blowing hard and her dress was blowing along with it and her hair went back and forth with the wind.

* * *

3 days later...

* * *

Nami noticed a ship in the horizon and said, "Dragon he's here"

Dragon said, "Everyone lets go meet him outside"

Everyone left the base except for Hancock, she was in their bedroom and noticed it was very quiet.

Luffy's ship reached the shore and he got out and said, "Hey everyone"

The whole straw hat crew said, "Luffy"

Luffy hugged everyone in his crew

Hancock saw everyone at the shore and ran over there.

Everyone moved so Hancock could walk through and saw Luffy standing there, Hancock had tears in her eyes and said, "You're home Luffy...my husband"

Luffy smiled...

* * *

End of chapter...

Hope you enjoyed...sorry I was late I was really busy this week.

Next chapter will be on January 14, 2018


	37. Chapter 35 - Luffy's Back

_Chapter 35 – Luffy's Back_

Previously, Luffy arrived back home from doing a mission and everybody was happy to see him come back, Hancock arrived at the docking area and saw Luffy standing there smiling at her.

Currently, Luffy and Hancock looked at each other, Hancock suddenly got tears in her eyes and said, "Luffy your back! I was so worried about you".

Luffy replied, "Don't worry about me, I'm pretty strong"

Usopp nodded, "That's true I saw him close to death fighting the government like cp9 and he still survived"

Chopper said, "That's right our captain is more strong than a normal person"

Nami smiled...

Hancock ran to Luffy and hugged him hard that he fell down and hit the ground.

Luffy said, "Hancock are you okay?"

Hancock replied, "I've wondered how you were while you were on that mission"

Luffy said, "The reason not many people knew about it, is because I didn't want people to worry about me, so I had my dad only tell the secret to very few people"\

Hancock replied, "How come you guys kept it from me?"

Dragon said, "Because we knew you would try to find him"

Luffy said, "Hancock were you going to find me?"

Hancock nodded and said, "But I knew deep down that you would be alright, your Luffy afterall"

* * *

Luffy got up and said, "Dad, can I talk to you in private?"

Dragon replied, "Sure thing Luffy"

Luffy and Dragon walked into a conference room that the Revolutionary's use for meetings.

Luffy sat down in a chair across from Dragon, and said, "I heard Akainu's plot, he's planning to kill us both and attack Balitigo"

Dragon's eyes widened and said, "So he's planning that huh"

Luffy nodded...

* * *

Dragon said, "Well thanks to you we know his plans, I know what to do we'll evacuate"

Luffy said, "Evacuate?"

Dragon nodded and said, "Don't worry Baltigo has a protective barrier on it so he can't destroy it"

Luffy said, "I also heard Akainu say that he was going to capture me"

Dragon said, "Don't worry, he can't capture you remember"

Luffy said, "Huh?"

Dragon smiled, "You have the magic crystal, if it senses an enemy 7 feet away from you it will shock them"

Luffy thought, "That's right, I can't believe I forgot about that"

Luffy said, "Okay we have a plan"

Dragon said, "When is Akainu planning to arrive?"

Luffy responded, "About 3 days from now"

Dragon smiled, "Plenty of time"

* * *

Luffy walked to where his crew was...and they were hanging out in a room...

Luffy said, "My crew we are going to evacuate under my father's command"

Robin and the rest of the crew nodded.

Luffy said, "Alright get ready to evacuate"

* * *

End of Chapter...Hope you enjoyed I'm going to take a break for a week...but be back on January 28th.


	38. Chapter 36 - Revolutionary's Evacuate

Chapter 36 - Revolutionary's Evacuate

In Baltigo, Luffy was packing his stuff and packed his clothes, Hancock walked in their room. Luffy looked up when she said, "Luffy is it true that Akainu is planning an attack?"

Luffy nodded and said, "It's true, and I saw it in my vision last night by using my clairvoyance"

Hancock nodded and said, "Are you all packed?"

Luffy smiled and said, "Yeah I packed everything, I was just about to head down stairs"

Luffy walked down the stairs with Hancock, everybody was having a conference about the plan how they were going to evacuate and then come up with a plan.

Nami walked up to Luffy and said, "Captain we are all ready to go, were just waiting on your mother and father"

Luffy said, "Okay I see"

Robin walked up to Luffy and said, "Luffy your mother and father have a surprise for you"

Luffy looked confused and said, "What could it be?"

Dragon and Isabella walked into the room, they walked towards Luffy and said "Luffy we have a surprise that we would like to tell you"

Luffy said, "What is it?"

Isabella said, "Luffy I'm pregnant"

Luffy's mouth suddenly dropped, everybody suddenly looked over at Luffy's parents and the room suddenly went completely silent.

Luffy smiled, "That means I'm getting a new sibling"

Isabella smiled, "Yes Luffy"

Dragon said, "But it's too early to tell what gender it is yet"

Luffy nodded, "I'll wait"

Nami said, "Congrats you guys"

Luffy suddenly saw another vision and it showed Luffy dodging Akainu's attacks and Luffy saw a huge explosion occurring on Baltigo, and Luffy saw everybody fighting.

Luffy's eyes became big and said, "Guys we need to hurry"

Hancock suddenly looked at him and said, "Luffy are you alright?"

Luffy said, "I saw another vision, they seem to be happening more frequently, I saw a huge explosion on Baltigo and I saw me fighting Akainu"

Isabella looked and said, "I knew from the moment Luffy was born that he had gained clairvoyance"

Dragon continued, "Everyone get on my ship… we are leaving as soon as possible"

The Revolutionary's ran to Dragon's ship and got on and Dragon landing using his powers.

Luffy got on and said, "Okay everyone is on board"

Dragon said, "Let's head to our emergency island"

Dragon's ship headed west from Baltigo…

Everyone was hanging around the ship and Luffy fell asleep on a bed that the Revolutionary's had in a room"

Nami said, "Usopp you made me a better weapon, Thank you"

Usopp replied, "It makes you clouds stronger"

Nami smiled

Dragon said, "We should make it there in 5 hours"

Isabella smiled and nodded.

End of Chapter…

Hope you liked it.

Sorry it took so long I was really busy, and I can't make a new chapter next week because I going to New York for a week, but I will release a new chapter on Febuary 25 2018.


	39. Chapter 37 - A New Plan

Chapter 37 - A New Plan

Luffy woke up at 10:00 in the morning and he went up on deck and the wind was blowing, Hancock had walked up on deck and walked up behind him and said, "Don't worry Luffy everything will be alright"

Luffy looked at Hancock and said, "I hope so, last night I kept having visions all my visions were about is fighting and explosions, I have a feeling we'll be facing Akainu real soon"

Hancock got a worried expression, and said, "Luffy as your wife…" she grabbed his hand… "I know you can do this… your strong, and I love you"

Luffy smiled and said, "Thank you Hancock you always manage to cheer me up when I'm sad"

Hancock smiled and kissed him on the lips, and they were both blushing. When they finished Hancock took her cloak and put it around him and said, "Luffy you'll catch a cold if you stay dressed like that"

Luffy said, "Oh sorry, Thanks"

Hancock continued, "By the way Luffy, were you born with clairvoyance"

Luffy replied, " Yes I was but it wasn't always this strong, the crystal I have inside my body boosts that power"

Hancock replied, "Oh don't you ever wish people weren't always chasing you for the crystal"

Luffy said, "No because I am the only person in the world that can handle that kind of power, it's also because I have half royal blood in my veins"

Hancock said, "Oh I see"

Nami came running out and said, "Luffy we have arrived at our secret island"

Luffy said, "Good, lets go"

Luffy got off the Revolutionary's ship first and said, "It seems quiet here"

Hancock walked up to where Luffy was standing, and said "Do you sense something?"

Luffy closed his eyes, and said, "I got something"

Hancock got a worried expression, Usopp came over and said, "Is everything okay?"

Luffy said, "Oh false alarm it's only a bear"

Usopp said, "Oh a bear, wait a bear"

Luffy smiled and said, "See over there"

Usopp said, "Let's just stay away from it"

Dragon walked off of the ship, Sanji lighted his cigarette... "This island seems nice and quiet"

Dragon nodded, "It's because it is a secret base for emergencies"

Sanji looked around and felt the wind around his clothes, "But where's the base?"

Dragon smiled, "it's underground"

Luffy stood in a spot near a tree and said, "Okay I can see Akainu on his island and he's getting ready to depart for Baltigo"

Dragon said, "Don't worry we will have a plan"

Dragon and the others walked towards a open field until some buildings appeared.

Luffy said, "What, I've never seen anything like that before, how did that happen?"

Dragon smiled, "That's because it only appears when Revolutionary's are nearby or our allies"

Luffy sparkled, "Cool"

Dragon unlocked the door with a key and turned the lights on, there was a huge and long table inside with some lamps. Dragon said, "You guys can get changed before we start".

"There is a whole selection of clothes that you can choose from"

The Strawhats went into the room and saw all the clothes on the shelves, Nami got on a dark blue dress with a red bow and black flats, Franky got on a tuxedo, Robin got on a white dress with red shoes, Chopper got on a red shirt with blue pants, Brook got on a white tuxedo, Sanji got on a red shirt with jeans and black shoes, Hancock put on her purple Amazon lily dress that she wore during Marineford, Zoro put on a tuxedo with some new swords, Usopp put on a tuxedo, Finally Luffy put on a white Tuxedo.

All the members of the Strawhats came out and Dragon was sitting in a chair at the end of the table and said, "Luffy I have something I wanna give you"

Luffy blinked and said, "What is it?"

Dragon smiled, "I had a new cloak custom made for you, it's red because that's the other color we have, like on our flags"

Luffy smiled, "Thank you" then Luffy put it on and sat down next to his father.

Everybody else sat in a chair

Luffy's mother walked in and said, "Hey guys"

Everyone in the room said, "Hey"

Isabella sat next to Luffy and said, "I'm in such a good mood"

Everybody in the room was staring and Nami whispered, "Mood Swings".

Zoro whispered back, "We'll she is pregnant"

Dragon continued, "Okay we must find a way to beat Akainu for good or he will keep chasing us, I've made a plan…"

Everybody in the room was listening, "Dragon said, "Okay it's pretty obvious that Akainu fears Luffy because of the royal crystal right?"

Everybody nodded, Dragon said, "we will call all of the revolutionary members across the world at once and don't worry about Baltigo it won't get destroyed because it's a decoy, that's because one of our members has the power to copy islands"

Everybody said, "Seriously, that's great"

Dragon said, "And we will go to battle with Akainu and Luffy will you be willing to use the crystals power again?"

Luffy said, "Of course, Whatever it take to beat him"

Dragon said, "see this map, we will all corner him around the decoy Baltigo, and the real Baltigo is hidden, only we can reveal it"

Nami replied, "That means this plan will work"

Everyone nodded

Dragon said, "Now the last thing you guys should know, according to my members Akainu will reach the decoy Baltigo in 3 days so we should have enough time to prepare for battle"

Dragon stood up and said ,there is some rooms upstairs that you guys will stay in.

Luffy said, "Let's go"

End of Chapter…..

Thanks for reading sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been thinking what I want to do next in the chapters, Thank you for waiting patiently oh and let me know what gender you want isabella's baby to be. And please continue to support me.


End file.
